


A Nurse and A Pup To Heal her

by ChompJames



Series: Nurse and A Pup [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Asshole Nicole, F/F, K9 Deputy Nicole, Mills&Boon, Nurse Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Nicole Haught needs a little extra care when injured on the job, only thing is, she wasn’t the only one injured. Can Waverly dig deep enough to do what Nicole needs?





	1. Haught and Extremely Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> The Mills&Boon story! Thanks @HaughtToScot and @LuckyWantsTo for the prompt challenge!

Waverly Earp watched from the nurses desk as Stephanie Jones cautiously approached room 69. For the last three days, every nurse who entered that room, came out either crying or getting something thrown at them as they ran out slamming the door. Nurses lasted less than sixty seconds in that room. Selfishly Waverly was hoping Stephanie would go in and maybe get a bed pan thrown at her. Stephanie has always been a complete bitch, and it would be oh so rewarding to watch her cry. 

Never having gone in the room herself, Waverly could only go off of what the other nurses had said. 

‘ _Angry’_

_‘Ungrateful’_

_‘Only listens to Doctors’_

Now Waverly knew that patients could be difficult, she’s been yelled at, cursed at...and once someone literally tried to put a curse on her. However she had never encountered someone like room 69. Every nurse on her floor has gone through that room, and once Stephanie inevitably got thrown out, it would be her turn. 

Watching with wide eyes, Waverly saw Stephanie open the door, only to shut it quickly as something hard hit the door. Probably actually was the bed pan, too bad Stephanie shut the door in time, especially when Stephanie looked over her shoulder and smirked at her. Stephanie knew it would be Waverly’s turn to try and get room 69 to take their medicine, that smug bitch.

Walking out from behind the nurses desk, Waverly smoothed down the front of her light blue scrubs. Smiling down at her top, adorned with different breeds of dogs, they were her favorite pair. Maybe they would bring her luck. Taking the patients chart out of the box on the door, Waverly held it close to her chest.

Steeling herself against the cool wooden door, Waverly took a deep breath as she let her hand fall to the door handle, pushing the door open. Opening the file right away, not bothering to glance at the patient just yet, she entered the room.

“Hi, I’m Waverly Earp. I, unlike those other nurses, will not be taking any shit from you. You will not throw shit at me, you will not berate and belittle me until I cry, and you will take your medicine and not bitch about it. Is that clear Miss Haught?!” 

Still not looking up from the patient chart, Waverly waited for a jello cup or a open drink to fly and hit her in the chest. When neither one of those things happened, and she still hadn’t heard a word from the patient, Waverly finally looked away from the chart and at the patient. 

“Insanely hot.” Waverly accidentally said out loud, rushing to cover her mouth with her hand.

————

Hearing her door open again, Nicole tore the aluminum top off her jello cup, preparing to heave it at whoever dared step through, broken arm and leg be damned. If none of the nurses were going to be helpful to her, they didn’t need to come in.

Instantly she dropped her left arm to the bed, spilling the red contents from the cup onto her white sheets. The nurse standing in front of her, was beautiful to say the least, but she had dog themed scrubs on. Maybe this nurse would be willing to help her. 

Stuck still staring at the different breeds of dogs, forgetting that usually when people enter a room, they talk, Nicole pops her eyes up to the nurses face.

“Insanely hot.” 

Taken aback by the accidental admission, if the hand to the mouth had any say in it, Nicole smiled. Stuck in a hospital bed for the last three days, surgery, a broken arm and leg, it felt good to have someone think she looked pretty good still. Plus, maybe she could use it in her favor, if the nurse thought she was hot, she’d have to be more inclined to help her. 

“Usually people just call me Nicole...but we can go with ‘Insanely Haught’ if you want.” Nicole teased. “Sorry about that, I didn’t hear a thing you said before that, kinda distracted by your scrubs. You like dogs?”

Already thinking of ways she could maybe manipulate and get this nurse to help her, Nicole put on the charm even harder. 

Smiling, popping those annoyingly charming dimples, Nicole held her good hand out for a handshake. Tilting her head, when the nurse seemed still stuck to the floor.

“I won’t bite, without consent of course.” Nicole winked, besides the dog covered scrubs, there was something about this nurse that made her want to not throw things at her and curse until she ran from her room.

Nicole watched as the nurse jumped a little, seemingly flustered. That was good, she could work with flustered. 

“That was so unprofessional, I’m so sorry. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

————-

Wanting to shake the woman’s hand, yet also run out of the room and never return back to the hospital, Waverly stepped forward and gently shook Nicole’s hand. It was so soft, and strong. Just how she looked. 

“I love dogs.” Waverly whispered, staring at their still joined hands. She felt a single finger run down the palm of her hand, and dropped it immediately. 

“Right...anyway. Time for your medicine, and you’ll be transferred soon for your blood transfusion.” Waverly stuttered out, staring at two deep dimples, pointing out the beautiful smile aimed at her.

Stalking forward, in the most authoritative way she could muster at the moment, Waverly placed a small cup filled with different medications into Nicoles hand. Turning around to pour a cup of water, she hears Nicole clear her throat.

“Nurse Earp?”

Almost instantly Waverly could feel herself blushing, sure she’d been called that plenty of times. Never had it sounded so sexy though. 

“Anything wrong, Miss Haught?” Waverly asked turning around, cup of water in hand. 

“Call me Nicole, please. I’ll take this medicine, if you break me out of here.” Nicole said simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

Waverly chuckled lightly, handing the cup of water to Nicole. She couldn’t be serious, she had a broken arm, broken leg and a ruptured spleen. There was no way Nicole was getting out of this hospital, for a couple weeks at least.

Her chuckling stopped immediately when she saw the hurt look on Nicole’s face. Also when she saw Nicole clutch the water like she was about to throw it at her. 

“I’m sorry Nicole, I didn’t mean to laugh. I thought you were joking. You have to know that you can’t leave. They were able to save your spleen in the surgery, but you need blood transfusions for it.” Waverly declared moving slightly out of water throwing reach. 

—————

“ ** _YOU DON’T GET IT”_** Nicole yelled, throwing the cup of water at the opposite wall Nurse Waverly had backed herself into. 

She didn’t want to scare this nurse off, but she also needed to get out of this room. No one seemed to understand that she had more important things to do. More important than herself.

“What don’t I get?” 

It was soft, but the voice didn’t carry as if she was scared. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was slightly edging herself back to the side of her bed. She hadn’t scared her off...yet.

Nicole was new to the area. Moving from the city to a smaller town, not many people knew she was a Deputy. The first K9 Deputy in the small Sheriff office, actually. It’s why she had moved, the Sheriff office was poking around looking to recruit someone for their new K9 division. She had been here all of two weeks before she ended up in the hospital, having not made one single friend yet. This is why she needed to get out of the hospital.

“I need to check on my partner. He was in the car with me. We were in a high speed chase when someone T-boned us. I need to make sure he’s okay.” Nicole babbled, barely able to finish before a tear escaped. 

Instantly she felt a soft and cold hand on top of hers. “Deputy Haught. My best friend talked about you, her dad is the Sheriff. What was your partners name, I can go check on him. He’s in the same hospital, right?” 

Groaning, Nicole shook her head. This was the part that she was dreading. No one understood this part. No one was going to help her.

“No, he’s at ‘Chetri’s Animal Services’ in the emergency department. He’s my K9 Officer. He’s, well. He’s my best friend.” Nicole finished, looking away from Nurse Waverly. 

She didn’t want the pretty Nurse to see her cry, especially since most people would never understand the connection she had with her K9. He wasn’t just a dog, she trusted him with her life, as he did with her. Nicole had gotten him as a puppy, trained with him, and been partners for years. She had a custom bed made for him at home for Christ’s sake. 

“Nicole....”

Whipping her head back to face Nurse Waverly, Nicole could see the pained expression in her face. This wasn’t going to be good.

“I wish I could help you, but there’s no possible way for me to take you out of this room. If I could, I honestly would.” Nurse Waverly whispered, squeezing her hand. 

It wasn’t that Nicole was stupid, she knew it was near impossible to be able to leave, but she desperately wanted to believe that someone could help her. Desperation can come off as rage pretty often. 

“ **Get out**.”  Nicole growled, ripping her hand away from Nurse Waverly, hand actively searching for anything to throw to help ease her disappointment and anger. 

Instantly she saw Nurse Waverly startle and jump a little, obviously startled and confused. Who wouldn’t be? Nurse Waverly was being nice, offering a hand to hold, anything to help ease the pain Nicole was suffering. It wasn’t enough though. How could her suffering be eased when she had no idea what suffering or pain her K9 was going through at the moment. He probably felt alone, abandoned. 

“Nicole, you still have to take your medicine. Please, it’ll help you get out of here faster. It’ll still be a few weeks, but this will help.” 

Slamming her casted broken arm on the bedside table, Nicole shouted. “ **GET THE FUCK OUT.** ”  Ignoring the instant pain that radiated through her whole arm.

Looking up, she saw Nurse Waverly’s frightened wide eyes, before she ran out of the room. Nicole didn’t exactly want to scare her, Nurse Waverly had been the nicest person she’d met so far in Purgatory, and by far the most attractive. Not that any of it mattered to her in the moment, none of it was going to help her goal to break out of the hospital and visit her K9. 

Frustrated, desperate and now in even more pain after slamming her arm on the hard table, Nicole resigned herself to flopping back on her bed. Waiting. Always waiting. 

————-

Once Waverly shut the door of room 69, she fell back against it. Heart feeling as if it was torn in two, desperately wanting to help the broken redhead as a person, and as a nurse wanting to help heal the patient. 

Sighing, Waverly walked past the Nurse’s desk pretending to ignore the other Nurse’s gossip about how she had managed to be the only Nurse to enter Nicole Haught’s room and last longer than sixty seconds. Also managing to scrape by without any food or drink thrown at her, Waverly didn’t care for the gossip. Clocking out, she turned and gave room 69 one final glance before heading home. 

Unlocking the door to the homestead, Waverly is greeted at the door by her Harlequin Great Dane, Benji. Benji follows along as Waverly drops off her purse and keys, settling into the ugly plaid of the second hand couch in the living room.

“Where’s Wynonna, Benji?” 

Benji huffs, as he climbs onto the couch, setting his head into her lap, already feeling the anxiousness radiating off of her.

“It’s been a long day buddy, one of my patients, she’s really cute by the way, has a dog. A K9 cop actually. Well, he got hurt when she did, and she doesn’t know how he is. She wanted me to break her out, can you believe that?”

Slowly petting Benji from head to mid back, Waverly starts to think about if something happened to Benji, and no one would tell her how he was doing. She knows she’d be a wreck, and realization starts to dawn on her just  _how_ Nicole must be feeling. 

“I can’t break her out though. It’s impossible.” 

Benji whines a little, Waverly takes this as a agreement to her statement, so she rewards him with a pat to his head. It doesn’t help her at all though, internal turmoil raging on as if she were a lone sail boat caught in a storm out at sea. 

She had friends, she had Wynonna, she had Gus, all of which would be able to update her if something had happened to Benji. As if on cue, Benji looked up at her with those big puppy eyes and Waverly knew she had to do something. 

“You’re right boy, I’ll be back. Tell Wynonna not to snoop in my room.”

Racing out of the driveway, Waverly knows exactly what she has to do. Turning left onto the main strip of Purgatory, she arrives at Chetri’s Animal Services in no time. Spotting the owner, and one of her best friends, Jeremy immediately. 

With very little persuasion, as Jeremy understood that his VIP patient was a Deputy, Waverly was allowed in the back and guided towards the K9’s kennel. 

“His name is Max, when the car was T-boned and flipped, he must’ve bounced off the cage and probably the window in the backseat. His left back leg was crushed, had to be amputated. He had internal bleeding but we fixed that right up. He’s really sweet.” Jeremy emphasized as Max whined lowly. 

Waverly felt the tears run down her cheeks, knowing already the K9 probably wouldn’t be able to return to work with an amputated leg. Question at the tip of her tongue, she looks towards Jeremy as tears continued to stream down her face. 

“Can I sit with him for a bit? His partner is really worried about him.” Waverly choked out.

With a slight hesitation, Jeremy nodded opening up Max’s kennel. “I can give you a half hour, but maybe give me the Deputy’s number and I can send her updates.”

“Great idea Jer, I’ll have to ask her.” Waverly agreed, sitting on the floor in front of Max’s open kennel. 

Once Jeremy left the back room, Waverly took her phone out, setting it on the floor beside her. Max shifted in his kennel a little, pain medication making him a little lethargic still. 

“Hi buddy, I know your partner Deputy Haught.” Waverly cooed, noticing Max’s ears perk up at the Deputy’s name. 

Picking up her phone, Waverly stood it up against her water bottle, setting it to record. 

“Hi Nicole, I know this isn’t me breaking you out of the hospital, but someone here wanted to say hi. You see, the Vet is one of my best friends, and he allowed me back here to keep him company. Some good and bad news, about your partner. His back left leg was crushed when the car was flipped, and they had to amputate, he also had some internal bleeding however they were able to fix it immediately. He will be just fine, and out of here sooner than you will actually.” Waverly recalled, trying to make sure she remembered everything Jeremy told her. Picking up her phone, she started to record Max. 

“Max, say hi to Deputy Haught.” 

Waverly chuckled a bit when Max tilted his head sideways, ears once again perking up. Slowly he scooted forward until he dropped his head into her lap. Waverly continued to record him, while she lovingly rubbed his head. 

With her half hour up, Waverly snapped a few pictures and bid Max goodbye. With one phone conversation, and a promise of a dozen of her famous banana nut muffins, she was able to secure Nicole Haught’s personal cell phone number from Chrissy who swindled it from her father. 

—————

Nicole was exhausted, she wasn’t sure why the blood transfusions always seemed to tire her out, but she thinks half of the reason she was exhausted had to do with the fact that her mind was running a mile a minute thinking about Max.

Just as her eyelids started to droop shut, she heard her phone go off.

[unknown number] * **video attachment** *

Confused as to who would be sending her a video, especially from an unknown number, Nicole opened it cautiously. Tears forming in her eyes instantly when Nurse Waverly’s face came into view surrounded by kennels. 

The news both broke and helped her, amputation was terrible news but knowing long term he would be perfectly fine helped ease the ache in her heart. Nicole completely lost it once she saw Max lift his head and place it in Nurse Waverly’s lap. He was a good boy like that. 

[unknown number] * **picture attachment** * 

Max looked tired, but he looked good. He didn’t look to be in pain, which Nicole was grateful for. Scrolling through the abundance of pictures Nurse Waverly sent her, she settled her finger over the last one. A selfie of Nurse Waverly and Max, Max had his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth like he usually did when he was content, and Nurse Waverly... phew . She looked gorgeous. Smile a mile wide and eyes in a half moon. 

[unknown number] _Hi Nicole, I hope it was okay that I coerced your number from my friend Chrissy. I know this isn’t breaking you out, but it’s all I could do. If I could give your number to the Vet, he said he would be more than willing to send pictures and update you on any questions you may have. Is that okay?_

There was no way Nurse Waverly was actually real. She was too perfect and too kind for her to be a real person. If at all possible, Nicole would be kicking herself in the ass for how she had treated Nurse Waverly earlier. A little ashamed and by a little, it was actually a lot, by how she had acted earlier, all Nicole could do was send a simple text. “Yes, and thank you.”

Bringing up the video again, Nicole saved it and hit replay as she let her mind feel at ease for the first time in three days. 


	2. This Sign Can’t Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly reads a sign that she obviously has no intentions of abiding by.
> 
> Nicole has two surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole needs to make friends. Badly.

Three days... _ three whole days  _ since she had gotten a response from Nicole Haught. As well as seeing her. Having been pulled into the ER trauma bay for the past couple of days, Waverly had not been on Nicole’s duty station. Today though, there was a sign on her door.

‘ **Not to be disturbed.** **Doctors only!** ’

_Horse shit._

That’s exactly what Waverly thought of that sign as she traced over the handwriting of it.  _Horse shit_ .

No pitiful sign was going to stop her. Not the thought of a bed pan flying at her head, or even the idea of the green pea soup being tossed in her face. Nope. She was going in.

As soon as she gathered enough courage that is. Which was not right now it turns out, as she saw a few of the nurses staring and whispering about her. She rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the Nurses station, watching as most of them briskly walked away.

“Okay, what the gossip?” Waverly asked as she leaned against the desk, facing Room 69 with a pull on her heart.

“Nicole Haught. She asked for you specifically and only you as her nurse for the past two days, when you didn’t come, she refused all nurses.” Mattie said with a shrug. “Also, everyone wants to know what you did to get such a long lasting impression on her. There’s rumors, since she’s gay.” 

Waverly gasped. A very loud, irritated audible gasp. How dare they. She was a professional for God’s sake. Just because she happened to be the  _only openly_ _out_ bisexual on the floor didn’t mean she was some sort of sexual deviant towards her patients. 

Sure, she thought about how it would be if she had met Nicole Haught on the streets, maybe accidentally bumping into each other at a bar or coffee shop. Knowing instantly what the beautiful smile and those deep dimples would do to her. Not to mention the fiery hair. Okay. Maybe she felt _something_ a  little  stronger than patient and nurse towards the redhead, but she would never do anything while Nicole was under her care. 

“Let me guess, Jones?” Waverly hissed as she turned abruptly towards Mattie. 

“You know it.”

If only Stephanie Jones ever had the balls to confront her, Waverly would lay her flat on her back, and not the way Stephanie ‘easy lay’ Jones was used to either. It was one thing to be a complete bitch, and another thing completely to try and tarnish her reputation as a nurse.

“Dumb bitch.” Waverly whispered as she watched Stephanie peer at her from around a corner, making Mattie laugh in agreement. 

Catching herself longingly staring at Room 69 again, Waverly lets out a desperate huff. “How is she?”

Mattie raises her eyebrows, but keeps her eyes trained on the chart she’s holding. “Angry. Depressed. Could probably use a friend.”

Waverly mumbled unintelligibly as she walked away, the opposite way of Room 69. She would have to wait, her shift was over and Waverly’s bed was calling to her.

————

Turned out, Waverly could not wait. As she finished putting Benji’s ‘Hospital Dog Therapy’ vest over his chest, she immediately leashed him up and headed towards her Jeep. 

Usually she only brought Benji as a therapy dog to the children’s part of the hospital, it was always so beautiful to watch their eyes grow as wide as basketballs when they saw his giant size. He was huge, but gentle. It was especially therapeutic to the children who had animals at home that they missed. 

From the moment she brought Benji home, Waverly knew she wanted to train him to be a therapy dog. Luckily his temperament agreed with her. There was only once or twice when Benji scared the children, but mostly he was welcomed with open arms and tear filled eyes. 

As he laid out across her backseat, Waverly blindly reached in the back to pat his head. “We are going to see Nicole. The one with the dog, I told you about her. She’s having a tough time boy. Maybe she’ll brighten up a bit when she see’s you.” And me. However Waverly kept that thought to herself. Not that Benji would have told anybody though. 

With just a quick drive and a even quicker ride in the elevator, Waverly arrived at the hospital floor she just worked an hour earlier. Preparing herself for the whispers, snickering and more than likely even more ridiculous rumors to come from the nurses. They didn’t know Nicole though, well actually she didn’t know Nicole that well either, but she knew she loved dogs at least. Hopefully she loved Benji.

Walking tall and proud, shoulders back, Waverly didn’t even give a second glance to the nurses staring at her. Arriving quickly in front of Room 69, staring at that horse shit of a sign. This time she was going to be brave and open the door, this time no sign was going to tell her what to do. Stupid sign.

With Benji proudly by her side, in his official therapy attitude, Waverly let her hand drop to the cold metal door handle. ‘ _Please don’t throw the green pea soup at us._ ’  With that thought running through her mind, Waverly pushed the door open.

———-

Nicole was angry, sad, depressed and bored. All of those emotions together do not mix well. Waverly seemed to be ignoring her for the past three days, not once coming in and checking on her. Isn’t that what nurses do? Check on their patients? Sure, she screamed at her to get out, and was pretty short when she texted Waverly back...but still. Waverly  _could_ have texted her, if she wanted to. 

Nicole knew she would have  **a lot** of making up to do when she was released and back on patrol. She was being a complete and utter asshole to these people and even though most deserved it, she would have to apologize eventually as an Officer of the Law. Except to Nurse Jones, she could fuck right off. Nicole has half a mind to find out what type of car she drove just to purposely pull her over for every little thing. Who gave Nurse Jones the right to judge her? Come into her room and huff about having to treat a  lesbian.  She wasn’t deaf either, she could hear the nurses gossip about her and Waverly. Maybe that’s why Waverly stayed away. 

When her door opened, Nicole figured it would be a Doctor, being that they have tried to keep all the nurses out of her room. At first she requested only Nurse Waverly, only for Jones little stuck up ass to tell her Waverly was refusing to come to her room. With a smug grin to top it off.

With a shocked gasp, Nicole watched as a  _ginormous_ white dog with black markings came through her door immediately noticing the therapy vest strapped to him. Non broken arm immediately slapping the bed to get the dogs attention. 

“Hi buddy!” Nicole cooed out, eyes finally flicking up to the person holding the dogs leash. 

“Hi Nicole.” Waverly said softly.

Waverly. Except she wasn’t in her nurse’s scrubs, and she had a dog. Maybe she wasn’t ignoring her after all.

“Hi Nurse Waverly.” 

Nicole saw the blush lighten up Waverly’s cheeks. It was adorable really. This woman in front of her was amazing. Waverly went way out of her way, her nurse duties, to visit her K9 at the vet. Sending her pictures and a video, informing her of the status of her best friend and even giving the Vet her personal number so she would be able to get updates on him. 

“It’s just Waverly right now, not on duty. This, is Benji. He’s a certified therapy dog.” Waverly proudly gushed. 

Nicole could see the love in Waverly’s eyes as she boasted about Benji. It’s the same look she gets in her eyes when she talks about Max. As Waverly made her way further into her room, Nicole could see how huge Benji was compared to the petite woman. It was a little comical to say the least.

“I kinda thought you were ignoring me, Nurse Jones said you were refusing to see me.” Nicole admitted with a shrug, eyes down, gently placing her hand on Benji’s head.

Hearing a huff, Nicole looked back up, still rubbing the top of Benji’s head though. Waverly was pinching the bridge of her nose, forehead a bit furrowed. She looked agitated.

“Stephanie Jones is a complete bitch. I’ve been in the ER at the trauma bay for the past three days. Only able to come up here my last twenty minutes, but I saw the sign on the door so...” Waverly trailed off, as if she didn’t know how to say what she wanted to.

Waverly was just her Nurse, she had no need to explain herself. No need to look agitated at the lies Nurse Jones was spewing from that rude mouth. Yet, she was doing it anyway. She was off duty, and bringing her therapy dog to visit her. She really was something.

Nodding, Nicole looked up at Waverly with a hopeful smile. “Can he get up here? I can scoot over.” Without waiting for a reply, she was promptly scooting over. Sloppily, but eventually she made enough room that she was sure Benji would fit.

Waverly smiled, snapped her fingers and uttered one word. “Up.”

Watching in awe as Benji slowly and gently lifted his front paws on the bed, Nicole let out a soft chuckle as he hopped up and laid down, swiftly laying his head on Nicole’s chest. It took everything for her to keep her sobs in, Max would do the same thing every night. A little less gentle, but his head always found the same spot on her chest every night. 

It was a weight she didn’t even know she truly missed until she felt it again. With limited mobility Nicole brings her casted arm to her face, trying to hide the tears as they escaped, while her other hand is rubbing Benji’s head. She really didn’t want Nurse Waverly to see her cry, but at this point it felt like a waterfall took over her eyes. 

“Th-thanks for this, and I’m, I’m so sorry for y-yelling at you.” Nicole stuttered out between cries. Knowing she probably looked like a blubbering idiot Nicole kept her casted arm over her face. 

It wasn’t until she felt cold fingers graze her own fingers that were sticking out of the cast did she move her arm. 

“It’s okay Nicole. I totally understand, our dogs well, they’re family. I know I would be furious if something happened to Benji and no one was telling me anything.” Waverly insisted.

Nicole couldn’t tear her eyes away from her fingers. Even just the light grazing of their finger tips touching was magical. Instantly Nicole became jealous of anyone else who had held or touched Waverly’s hands and fingers. Which was insane, Waverly was just her nurse...not anyone’s property, especially hers. Looking up at Nurse Waverly, Waverly’s eyes were glued to their hands too. Maybe, just maybe she was thinking the same thing.

In this moment, Nicole wasn’t angry. She was still obviously depressed about her dog, but for some reason being around Nurse Waverly made it bearable. 

“My boss might be coming by tomorrow. I’m sure to bring me some bad news.” Nicole whispered, trying her hardest to wiggle her fingers more into Waverly’s hand.

Either Waverly didn’t notice the extra wiggling, or she wanted more physical touch as well. 

“What do you mean? Jeremy say’s Max is doing great, right?” 

A flash of irritation grows in Nicole’s chest, but a quick look into Waverly’s eyes puts the flame out quickly. Waverly couldn’t possibly know, why would she. 

“His leg is amputated, so he will probably be retiring off the force. He won’t be my K9 officer anymore. Nothing is official but I honestly don’t see it going any other way.” Nicole sighed, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes once again. Her hand slipping down Benji’s head and down to his body, every tear that ran down her face was accompanied with a rub for Benji.

A low whine coming from the large dog in her bed brought Nicole out of her half dazed state. She tried her best not to cry in front of Nurse Waverly, but she was only human after all. Knowing the probability of her K9 being forced into a retirement because some asshole T-Boned them and caused his amputation really pissed her off, and saddened her at the same time.

“Sorry Benji, I bet it’s not fun listening to people bitch and cry.” 

The dog lifted his head from her chest slightly, perking his huge floppy ears a bit. Within seconds Nicole’s vision was obscured by a large pink tongue. While it caught her off guard momentarily, all she could hear was Nurse Waverly laughing. 

————

“Benji. No.” Waverly firmly said once she was able to stop laughing, and immediately Benji stopped.

He was such a great dog, he  **_never_** licked the patients though.  _Ever_.  It really caught her off guard, especially how cute Nicole looked when she wasn’t expecting it. She kind of looked like a fish out of water at first, flinching and scrunching up her beautiful face until she realized Benji was just giving her kisses. Then Nicole looked even more beautiful with a relaxed, and even just for a few seconds, peaceful face. 

“No, he’s fine. He can lick me. I’m not one of those anti-lick people. Honest.” Nicole whined, which pulled at Waverly’s heart a bit.

“Okay, Benji. You can lick, you little monster, you.”

***Knock* *Knock***

Quickly letting go of Nicole’s fingertips, Waverly didn’t miss the hurt look on Nicole’s face as she scooted as far away as she could. However, Waverly was still one of her Nurse’s, whether she was on duty or not. She didn’t need anything to fuel the already ridiculous rumors going around the Nurses station.  _Flipping idiots_.

“Hey Fire Engine, here to change your whiny ass’s trash cans.” 

“Excuse me?!” Waverly shouted as the mysterious person entered the room.

Waverly barely had time to roll her eyes at the owner of the voice,  _Champ Hardy_ ,  before a opened chocolate pudding was plastered all over his uniform. She knew she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth. 

“ _**Bitch**_!!” Champ yelled as he went to throw a bag of trash at Nicole.

“Champ, you have about ten seconds to grab all the trash out of this room, before I go marching down and tell your boss how you treat our patients!” Waverly warned with edge to her voice.

Realizing his owner must be upset, Benji slowly lifted his head and let out a low growl towards Champ. Waverly wasn’t sure what to do about that. Benji only growled when he was protecting people, but that was a absolute ‘no-no’ in a hospital. However she could see the smirk on Nicole’s face and didn’t have the heart to stop Benji.

“Get your guard dog off me Waverly. I’ll leave. I’ll just leave...” Champ begged as he backed away slowly back to the door.

“Benji. Enough.” 

With the, Benji lowered his head back down to Nicole’s chest, and the picture of it all literally stole a breath from Waverly. Until..

“Hey, wanna go out tonight?” Champ asked as he stuck his stupidly large head back in through the door. Wiggling his eyebrows, which didn’t even look attractive, at all.

A full can of Sprite hit the door right by Champs head, bursting the can right open, showering Waverly from head to toe in the clear, sticky liquid. The only good thing about it, was it scared the hell out of Champ enough that he squealed and got the hell out of there.

“Now you see why I always have to throw things at people.” Nicole shrugged, gently placing a kiss on Benji’s big pink nose. “Thanks for trying to protect me buddy.”

Waverly stood in shock. One, because she was drowned from her hair to her knees in Sprite. Two, did people really talk to Nicole that way all the time? Sure, she knew there were bad apples in every profession, but she had no idea anyone she worked with or around would harass patients like that.

“Nicole, do the Nurses talk to you that way too?” 

Waverly watched as Nicole stroked Benji’s head gently. Watched on as Nicole shrugged her shoulders in a defeated way.

“I’m an outsider. New in town. Nobody knows me. I came in, in a lot of pain and screaming. I guess I was an asshole. So, ever since then, all the Nurses have been dicks right back. And Champ. Everyone except the Doctors...and you.”

There was no way, unless she was blind, could Waverly have missed the look in Nicole’s eyes at the last word. It was a look of pure hope and warmth. She would be lying to herself if she even tried to deny the slight feelings she was having towards the hardened redhead. 

“Nicole...I’m so sorry. You can request me to be your on duty Nurse, and my friend Mattie. She would  _never_ speak to you that way. Ever.” 

Honestly, Waverly kind of wanted to be off Nicole duty. Taken off her case permanently. Selfishly. It wouldn’t be moral for her to have feelings for her patient, but it wouldn’t exactly be wrong for her to have feelings for _a patient_ .  Right?

“I’d like that actually.” Nicole smiled. That smile. It was an extremely dangerous smile. 

“Done. Well, good as done anyway.” Waverly laughed.

“I didn’t know the hospital had wet t shirt competitions.” Nicole teased, pointing towards her soaked shirt. 

“Yeah well, normally I don’t have to deal with unruly patients throwing full cans of Sprite and them bursting all over me.” Waverly laughed as she moved over towards Benji. “I’m completely soaked, I have some extra clothes in my locker. I’ll put Benji in one of the over night rooms and take a quick shower, we’ll say bye before we leave though.” 

As Waverly went to grab Benji’s leash, Nicole’s hand quickly covered hers. “Wait. Don’t leave.”

Eyes meeting, Waverly saw the blush creeping up Nicole’s cheeks.

“I just mean, he can stay here. I don’t mind, I could really use the company. Plus, I have a bathroom in here. You could use that.” 

It must be lonely being new in a town, not having the chance to making friends or even an acquaintance yet before ending up in the hospital. Having no one come and visit you, and to have the only humans around you be rude assholes.

“Okay. Let me just grab my clothes.” Waverly whispered, regretting having to move her hand from underneath Nicole’s warm one. “I’ll be right back.”

Just as she was about to close the door, she heard Nicole whisper into Benji’s neck...

“ _Your mom is really something buddy, she makes me feel safe. Seen. You make sure to protect her, she’s special. I can already tell..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogs can heal the world, also a pretty girl attached to a very large dog can help Nicole. 
> 
> Nedley visits next week....with some heavy news.


	3. Did Someone Say Spongebath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedley comes by with terrible news, breaking Nicole’s heart and soul. However Waverly stands by her side willing to break down every wall Nicole puts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to @artemisjen21 on twitter for her quick work and vast knowledge of Wynonna Funko Pops.
> 
> Also everyone should go thank @DubiousOrange17 for a certain idea she had and it may or may not have something to do with the title.

Three days.

Nedley said he would be visiting soon, and it had been three days. Nicole was getting anxious, used to always moving and running around and here she was stuck in a bed waiting for her boss to bring her terrible news. It wasn’t fair, and honestly Nicole was kind of regretting moving here. At least back in the city she had friends, and a supportive Sheriff Department. Here, she had pretty much nothing. 

Max. She had Max. Except she didn’t really have Max, Max was still at the vets office and she was still stuck in a bed. Max wasn’t even her pet, she didn’t own him really. He was ‘property’ of the Purgatory Sheriff Department. A certified officer of the law. 

There was Nurse Waverly. Which even just thinking about Waverly brought a huge dimpled grin to her face. She couldn’t be certain that Nurse Waverly reciprocated her own feelings, but damn if it didn’t seem like it. Nicole understood though, she was a patient at the moment. It would be against the rules and highly unethical to even try and start a romantic relationship with your patient. 

Reaching out to hit the call button, Nicole smiles as the buzzing sound captivates the whole room. 

“Nurses Station, how can we help?” 

“Can Nurse Waverly come to my room, please.” Nicole asked nicely. 

She’s been trying. Trying to be a lot nicer to the other Nurse’s. It was a little hard especially since the other Nurse’s weren’t being nice back to her. However, Nicole knew that at the core of her being that she was a nice person. Loyal, charming and nice. Top three characteristics people back home used to describe her. 

“She will be right in.”

Taking the small mirror and pink lipgloss Nurse Waverly had brought in for her, Nicole subtly tried to fix her hair and apply a little something to make her lips look...well, better. Not kissable or anything. Just better.

The familiar clicking of the door had Nicole almost throwing the mirror and lip gloss across the room. She didn’t want Nurse Waverly to see her trying to get  _pretty_ for her or anything. 

“Hi Nicole, what can I do for you?”

Nicole honest to God couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her mouth. It was fun watching professional Nurse Waverly, versus the ‘Nurse’ Waverly who would visit with Benji after her shift. While at first, Waverly tried to keep it as professional as possible when she would visit...but the last three days Nurse Waverly had seemed more relaxed. Slight touching and flirty banter, she didn’t move away  as _quickly_ when other people came in the room.

“Nurse Waverly you look extraordinary today.” Nicole gushed, showing off her famous dimples.

It was a bonus to see the blush creeping up Nurse Waverly’s neck. It was fun to try and flirt and fluster Waverly while she was on duty. Not that she was playing games with Waverly, she truly did look gorgeous.

“Nicole.” Waverly sternly said before letting a small grin peek through her previously tight lips.

“It would go against my core values not to tell a lady when they look gorgeous. Im stuck in my bed, not able to do anything else. You know how depressing that is? I can’t help that when a woman like you steps through the door, my day gets brighter. Now you wouldn’t want to take the one thing I’m able to do, away from me now would you Nurse Waverly?” Nicole scolded playfully as she bat her eyelashes.

Nicole watched as Nurse Waverly rolled those gorgeous eyes of her’s as she stepped further into the room. She could hardly control her flirting around Nurse Waverly. The woman was just so amazing. Nicole would never call anyone perfect, everyone had flaws and frankly Nicole couldn’t wait to find out what Nurse Waverly’s flaws would be.

“Did you actually need something or did you call me in here just to try and fluster me?” Waverly asked as she flicked her casted leg with a smirk.

The flick didn’t hurt, but it didn’t stop Nicole from gasping dramatically and feigning further injury to her broken leg. 

“I wanted to know what time you got off work today.” Nicole asked as she watched Nurse Waverly pluck a sharpie from her scrubs and start hovering over her leg. It made her smile when she realized Nurse Waverly was signing her cast. Kinda felt like a dumb middle schooler all giddy over their first crush as well.

“Why? You trying to ask me out Nicole?” Waverly asked as she lifted her eyes from Nicole’s cast with a smirk. 

_Ah, well Nurse Waverly, if you think you’ll get me flustered or sputtering, you’ve got another thing coming._

“Believe me Nurse Waverly, you’ll know when I ask you on a date, darlin’.” 

It was cute but otherwise a failure as Nurse Waverly tried to hide her grin and blushing cheeks, which made Nicole a little proud. She maybe be stuck in this damn bed but that wouldn’t stop her from slowly letting her true self come out. Especially around Nurse Waverly.

“I just wanted to know if you’ll come around later with Benji. I’ve had a great time these past couple days.” Nicole asked as she tried to take a peek at what exactly Nurse Waverly was writing on her cast. 

Before Nurse Waverly had a chance to answer, Nicole’s door swung open followed by Sheriff Nedley. 

“Hiiii Randy” Nurse Waverly squealed as she jumped back from Nicole’s leg, giving a awkward wave. 

“Sheriff” Nicole gulped out as confidently as she could, while she had been waiting for this, at the same time she had been dreading this.

Nedley looked glum. That was never a good sign, even as he walked towards her to offer a stiff handshake, he never once looked her in the eyes. This was it. It was going to be terrible news. 

“Officer Haught, we’ve got some important matters to discuss, Waverly...do you mind.” Nedley gestured towards the door.

Nicole could see Waverly’s internal conflict in her eyes. That was a good thing at least, it meant Waverly didn’t want to leave her, but at the same time wasn’t sure it was her place to stay.

“Nurse Waverly can stay. I have a feeling I’ll be needing a hand to hold. Do you mind?” Nicole asked with a frown as she held her hand out.

Nedley mumbled underneath his breath, Nicole was sure he didn’t want to deliver this news in front of his daughters best friend, but tough shit dude. 

As Waverly rounded her bed, Nicole grasped onto her hand as quickly as possible. It didn’t completely take away the pain she was feeling, but it did make her feel safer. That oddly weird cold petite hand in hers, somehow put her at ease. Somehow Waverly always put her at ease. Quickly Nicole stole a glance at the cast on her leg, Nurse Waverly has drawn a butterfly on it. With the words ‘ _I’m here and I stay’_ next to it. It was as if Nurse Waverly knew exactly what Nicole needed to hear, or read in that moment.

Nicole turned her attention back to her Sheriff, putting on her bravest and most stern face she could, she gave a tiny nod to indicate for him to start.

With a cough into his hand, Nedley looked around the room as if it would help him be able to give this news to her. 

“Officer Haught, we checked up on Max. With a leg amputation, he won’t be needed on the force any longer. We will be retiring him. He’s been a great addition for the limited amount of time we have had him, but we need a K9 that can do all the work. Max can’t.” Nedley tried to speak clearly. “We have a couple ready to adopt him.”

———

Waverly stood by Nicole’s bedside, holding onto her good hand. She probably shouldn’t be holding it, but Nicole needed her. She needed a friend. Nedley was being blunt, he was always a blunt man for as long as she knew him. Usually she would be fine with it, but the way he was talking to Nicole felt like he was more talking  _at her_ , which just didn’t sit right with her at the moment.

“Randy, can you take a second and think about what you’re saying right now? Max has been with her for years. You’re acting like he’s just some fudging piece of paper or something.” Waverly blurted out, shocking even herself.

The look on Nedley’s face became stern for a second, before changing into what would somewhat pass as sympathy. 

“I’m sorry Officer Haught. Listen, Max is retiring, usually the handlers have the first opportunity to adopt them. However, he will be leaving the vets office in a couple of days. You’ll be stuck here for another few weeks, even a month. We don’t have the funds to keep him boarded, the vets office doesn’t have the staff to keep him either. We have a great couple wanting to adopt him.” Nedley finished scratching his chin.

It was all kinds of messed up that the Sheriff Department couldn’t try and find the funds to board Max, they paid good money to have Max and Nicole transferred to their department. Nicole squeezing her hand, but keeping a stern face told her everything about how she actually felt. Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t cry right now, not in front of the Sheriff. It was awful, it was wrong.

“I’ll foster him until Nicole gets out of the hospital” Waverly rushed out as she nodded her head sympathetically. Heart doing the talking before her brain even realized what was going on. 

_What the fudge._

_What...did I just get myself into._

Just as she was about to rescind her offer, because hello she has absolutely no idea what the hell to do with a K9 dog, she stole a glance at Nicole’s face. Any previous thought about taking back what she just offered vanished immediately. 

“Now Waverly...we don’t normally let people just foster K9 dogs. Our adopters are equipped to handle them. You’re not.” Nedley grumbled looking uncomfortable.

He better be uncomfortable. Waverly was about to bring out the big guns. Normally she would  NEVER  resort to this, but when it came to war, Waverly was always prepared.

“Now Randy...normally I don’t tell Chrissy about all the fast food you eat,  _and lie_ about right to her face. Are you equipped to handle the shit storm she will rain down on you?” Waverly hissed pointing her finger at him.

Nedley looked shocked and frankly a little scared. Good.

“I didn’t think so Randy. Now in the whole scheme of things, Max is still a dog. Nicole can teach me what sorts of things I should be doing with him. I’m more than capable of fostering him until she is released.” Waverly finished, shoulder back and chest puffed out a bit.

It was silent in the room. Waverly knew she would be dealing with a grumpy and pissed off Randy for a few weeks, but Nicole was worth it. 

Letting out a majorly dramatic sigh Randy shifted his feet as he looked at the ground, finally lifting his eyes to meet both her’s and Nicole’s.

“Fine. I guess that I can go against regulations this one time. However Waverly, this will be the last time you threaten me with that. You hear?” Randy mumbled as he started walking towards the door. “You’ll have to come by the station and sign a bunch of paper work, by the end of the day.”

As soon as the door was shut Waverly turned her body quickly towards Nicole. It was like a switch was turned on as soon as the door shut. Nicole’s face was red and splotchy, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Waverly started to question herself. 

_Did she overstep?_

_Was she actually capable of fostering Max?_

_What if she did something wrong and Max got hurt? Would Nicole hate her?_

A hard but somehow gentle squeeze to her hand brought her out of her own head. Accompanied by a sweet and strained voice.

“Nurse Waverly...I-I don’t know how to thank you for this. It’s too much. You didn’t need to do that for me.” 

Waverly could tell Nicole sounded conflicted. On one hand she seemed elated that she would be able to keep Max, yet on the other she seemed like she thought of herself and Max as a burden on her now.

“I know I didn’t  _need_ to do it Nicole. I wanted to. You deserve to have a real friend here, I would hope someone would do it for me. Despite what others may think, you’re a amazing person. I’m happy to foster Max until you’re able to go home.” Waverly smiled as she finished. She did wince internally saying the word ‘ **_friend_** ’ . She wanted more than anything to be  more than friends with Nicole, yet at the time it was impossible.

Nicole smiled up at her with that dangerous smile and for a moment Waverly wondered how many times  _that smile_ got Nicole  _exactly_ what she wanted.

“You’re the best thing about this town Nurse Waverly. I don’t know what I would do without you, honestly. I am eternally grateful for you.” 

In a split second Waverly’s hand was brought to Nicole’s mouth and a sweet delicate kiss was left on her knuckles.

“Now Nicole, you know you can’t do that right now.” Waverly scolded but let her hand linger for a second longer on Nicole’s lips before gently removing her hand from Nicole’s. “I’m really happy for you, that you get to keep Max. I know how much he means to you.”

Waverly could feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach as Nicole just stared at her. It was like she was looking through her, into her mind and soul. Honest to God goosebumps spread over her arms as they kept eye contact. It was probably the most sensual thing Waverly had ever felt before.

“I can’t begin to tell you how much it means to me that you’re willing to keep him until I finally escape this place. He’s my best friend, I can’t imagine living without him. You truly are a life saver, Nurse Waverly.” 

If Waverly wasn’t swooning before, she absolutely would be swooning now. Not only by Nicole’s semi husky voice, but those big chocolate eyes just melted her. She was honestly surprised she wasn’t a puddle on the floor. 

A beep from her watch reminded Waverly that she was still on the clock. Still Nicole’s nurse. She could only hope not for much longer though. 

“Well, I’ve got to go clock out. I don’t know if I’ll be back with Benji later, seeing as I have ‘ _so much paperwork_ ’  to fill out” Waverly teased with a grin. 

Honestly she was hoping that the paperwork would be easy and fast, Waverly had come to look forward to clocking out and going home to change and grab Benji before rushing back to Nicole’s room. It was her favorite part of the day now. 

“I understand, it would be great to see you later. If you have time, that is.” Nicole gushed with a wide smile. 

Walking towards the door, hand coming to rest on that ever cold metallic handle, Waverly quickly turned around to face Nicole again. She still couldn’t believe this soft  _puppy_ like woman was the same woman who yelled and threw water near her the first day they met. 

“I’ll try and be as fast as I can, I’m sure Randy is going to have a few choice words for me when I get there. If not, I’ll see you tomorrow Nicole.” Waverly pouted as she turned the handle, opening the door. 

“Bye Nurse Waverly.”

——-

Nicole woke up feeling itchy. All day she had dealt with being itchy. Knowing she needed a sponge bath, because honestly the ones she was able to give herself weren’t the best. She had started to become a little self conscious today, did she stink? 

She knew there was no way in hell that she would ask any of the other nurses, she was still trying to be nice to them but have them see her naked? No thank you. 

Which left Nicole with two options, Nurse Mattie or Nurse Waverly. In an ideal world, Nicole wouldn’t have Nurse Waverly seeing her naked until their second date, or their first, depending on how Nurse Waverly thought about sex on the first date. She could only imagine what Nurse Waverly looked out of those scrubs and boy was she anxious to find out.

That made the decision quite clear in her mind, there was no way in  **HELL** she wanted Nurse Waverly giving her a sponge bath. Nicole knew Nurse Waverly would be off soon and headed home to pick up Benji and the notepad that frankly held way too many detailed sticky notes, all about Max. It was actually really adorable and Nicole found it endearing that Nurse Waverly was so eager to learn about how to care for Max. 

The past two days had been amazing, Nicole loved spending the extra time with Nurse Waverly and Benji. Benji had quickly stolen a piece of her heart, he was sweet and caring just like his owner. It seemed like every lick he gave, every rub to his head, the walls she had built up were being broken. 

Smiling at the thought of seeing two of her favorite friends, Nicole reached up to press the call button waiting for the static to fill the room.

“Nurse’s station, how can we help you?” Nurse Jone’s ugly voice filtered through the room. 

Clearing her throat, maybe a little embarrassed, Nicole stumbled over her words.

“Can Nurse Mattie come in and give me a sponge bath please?”

Nicole swore she heard a chuckle. Ears tinting red and anger flooding her body just a bit. 

“Yeah, sureee thing.”

Nicole could only roll her eyes, mainly because Nurse Jones wasn’t in the room to throw things at, plus Nurse Waverly had gently scolded her into making sure she didn’t go around throwing things anymore. She didn’t promise she wouldn’t throw things, but she made a promise to  _try_ not to throw things. 

Nicole abolished all thoughts of Nurse Jones out of her mind. She was going to get a bath today. Well, as much as was allowed with the casts, but a hell of a lot of a better bath then she had been giving herself. She’d feel cleaner, less itchy and more confident when Waverly came to visit her later. She couldn’t wait.

The door opened slightly, and Nicole sat up as straight as she could. She was slightly embarrassed still at having Nurse Mattie wash her, but she knew this was part of her job. Mattie did this all the time to patients.

“Hi Nicole! Stephanie said you needed me, urgently?”

That was  _not_ Mattie’s voice. Quiet the opposite of Mattie’s voice actually. 

“Nurse Waverly. Hi. Nope. Didn’t call for you. Aren’t you off soon? Shouldn’t you be clocking out?” Nicole rambled.

This was the opposite of what she wanted. The complete opposite.

“I got put on for an extra hour. Is that nervous rambling I sense Nicole?” Waverly teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Fuck. Her tongue was so pretty. 

“I called for Mattie, was hoping she could give me a sponge bath. Do you mind getting her?” Nicole whispered. 

She didn’t want to offend Nurse Waverly, she didn’t want Nurse Waverly thinking that Nicole thought Nurse Waverly wasn’t good at her job or anything. Nicole  really  didn’t want Nurse Waverly thinking Nicole couldn’t metaphorically keep it in her pants either.

Chancing a glance at Nurse Waverly, Nicole immediately blushed. Nurse Waverly’s jaw was a little slack and pupils a little blown. 

“It’s, uh, it’s fine Nicole. I can do it. I’ve given plenty of sponge baths before. I have a very gentle hand. I’ll be right back.” Nurse Waverly said as she walked out of the room.

Hell.

Nicole was sure she was in Hell. 

——-

Waverly stalked past the nurse’s station, giving Stephanie the bird as she went to collect all the essentials for a sponge bath. It’s not like she didn’t  want  to give Nicole a bath, she just thought it would be after dinner and in her own bathtub surrounded by candles.

“Shut up Waverly, you’re a Nurse for Christ’s sake. Be professional.” She muttered to herself as she walked slowly past the nurses station again. 

Letting out a small breath, Waverly opened the door and walked in with as much professionalism as she could. 

She almost dropped her basin when she heard Nicole yell out.

“ _**JUST MY BACK**_.  Can you just wash my back?”

It was a little funny, maybe Nicole and herself were on similar terms of the whole bathing thing. Never less, Nicole was still a patient. Her patient who had ever right to be as clean as the next.

“Of course Nicole, I’ll only wash where you allow me too. I will need to untie the hospital gown though, is that okay?” Waverly asked as she filled her basin with warm water, squirting a little soap into it as well.

“Fine. That’s fine.” Nicole whispered.

Setting her basin down on the table, Waverly urged Nicole to sit up to be able to untie the back of her hospital gown. Fingers slightly trembling as she did.

_Professional Nurse_

_Be a professional Nurse._

A lot easier said than done when Nicole didn’t hug the front of her gown fast enough and Waverly swore her eyes bulged when she saw side boob.

_Glorious side boob_.

_Snap the fudge out of it Waverly Earp!_!

“ Let me know if I’m scrubbing to hard, or to soft. Okay Nicole?”

Waverly watched Nicole nod, and took her own wavering breath as she soaped up her wash cloth before lightly grazing Nicole’s pristine white skin.

She truly looked like a goddess, and Waverly couldn’t help eyeing every part of Nicole that she could. Which was very much her job, she had to know where she was scrubbing right?

She was not prepared for the small moan that escaped the back of Nicole’s throat though. Almost dropping the wash cloth all together.

“Sorry, I haven’t been able to wash back there. That just felt really good. God, I’m sorry.” Nicole apologized as she dropped her head into her hand.

Waverly notes the pink ear tips as embarrassment along with the incessant apologies.

“No, it’s okay Nicole. Everyone has different reactions, you wouldn’t believe how many boners I’ve seen from sponge bathing.”

Fudge.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. That was way too much information.” Waverly laughed out as she continued to wash Nicole’s back.

It seemed to break the tension though as Nicole joined in with laughter as well. 

Sometimes Waverly liked her off beat awkward rambling, and she liked it right now. It seemed to make Nicole more comfortable and that’s all she wanted. Well, maybe not all she wanted, but all she could get in the hospital anyway.

It was a quick sponge bath, as Nicole’s back wasn’t very large. Muscular and damn if it wasn’t sexy, but still, not very large. 

“I can leave this here for you and you can finish washing up? Do you want me to come back and wash your hair? It can’t be too easy with one hand.” Waverly asked as she rinsed out her washcloth.

“I’d like that. All of it.” Nicole sighed as if she were content.

Taking her cue, Waverly left the room to give Nicole privacy. Shaking her head to get Nicole’s perfect back out of her mind, which was quite useless.

It didn’t take long before Waverly heard the call button asking her to come back in. She tried to brace herself, it was only washing hair. Not like that could be extremely sensual or anything. Nope. Not. At. All.

——-

Nicole was embarrassed, she couldn’t believe she let out that moan. She had been trying to stifle it but could no longer hold it in. She was just happy that Nurse Waverly didn’t find her creepy or weird. 

She was also excited and felt extremely clean. However she surely would make sure Mattie was the one to give her, her next sponge bath. Her arm was tired and dead after having to wash the rest of her body. 

Both nervous and excited about having Nurse Waverly wash her hair, Nicole was on edge. Waiting to fall. Who was she kidding, waiting to fall even further.

The familiar click of the door brought her out of her head, as she laid her eyes once again on Nurse Waverly. She truly was a remarkable woman.

“Ready for me Nicole?”

_You have no idea...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a wild appearance in the next chapter, turning Nicole’s day upside down.


	4. Go with the Flo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nurse, Flo, enters Nicole’s room. Will she be friend, or foe?

With visiting hours long passed, Waverly couldn’t help but snap another adorable picture of Nicole and Benji. She was sure by now she had accumulated well over a hundred of them. Benji and Nicole just got along so well, sometimes Waverly wished she could be cuddled up in bed with Nicole. Her head laying on Nicole’s chest, much like Benji’s head right at this moment. 

Waverly and Benji had ended up in Nicole’s room every day since Nedley said she could foster Max. Max research she called it, but truthfully after the first hour or two she had all the basic information she needed. The way Nicole talked about Max though, Waverly was awestruck by it. There was a certain twinkle in Nicole’s eye, a cute lopsided grin and a proud tone in her voice whenever Max was brought up. 

“Benji, are you so very excited? You’re getting a brother tomorrow for a couple weeks!” Nicole baby talked while flopping Benji’s ears around.

Waverly was both excited and nervous at the new endeavor she was taking on. While accidental, because her heart spoke sooner than her brain could, Waverly couldn’t wait to bring Max into her home. He deserved it, he was a hero and a hero deserved to be happy. He would be happy living with Nicole, not some random family who was so willing to adopt him from underneath Nicole’s nose. 

Even thinking about it brought a rage to her, how easy Nedley had wanted to just toss Max aside like he was nothing. Like Max didn’t mean absolutely everything to Nicole. Once she had gotten to his office to sign all that paperwork, Waverly had a few more choice words for her best friends father. It was nice to watch the gruff older man shrink into his plush chair, by the end of her tirade, Nedley genuinely looked remorseful.

Checking the time on her phone, Waverly rounded Nicole’s bedside. Not wanting to leave yet but knowing they had to, Waverly calls for Benji to jump off the bed. 

“Awww, you can’t stay another five minutes Nurse Waverly? Benji and I were having a nice little cuddle session.” Nicole pouted.

_I wish it was a cuddle session with me_.

“You know we can’t. We have to be up bright and early for Max’s retirement ceremony tomorrow.” 

Instantly Nicole’s facial features changed, the subject of Max’s retirement ceremony had been a sore subject for them lately. Even though Nicole was beyond elated that Waverly was the one taking him home, Nicole was still upset that she wouldn’t be in attendance. 

“Hey.” Waverly whispered as she brought her hand to rest on Nicole’s.

“Hmmm?” 

“Do you trust me?” Waverly asked while giving a gentle squeeze to her hand.

“More than anything, honestly.” Nicole blushed, eyes glued to their hands

“Go with the  _flow_ tomorrow.” 

Grabbing ahold of Benji’s leash, Waverly giggled at the confusion written all over Nicole’s face. Nicole’s forehead was scrunched up, brows raised and lips twisted.

“Just go with the flow Nicole.” Waverly winked and walked out the door.

———-

It was early, the sun was just starting to rise and normally Nicole would still be sleeping peacefully. Except  _somebody_ was in her room and they were making a shit ton of noise.

“Shit. Mother effer!” 

That was neither Nurse Mattie nor Nurse Waverly’s voice and definitely not a Doctor’s. Eyes opening quickly, Nicole spotted a blonde woman rubbing at her shin as if she had banged it on something. 

Nicole had never seen this woman before, she was dressed in scrubs and even had a name tag, but was to far away for Nicole to read it. Either this nurse was lost, or she didn’t know how accurate Nicole was with a opened container of pudding. 

“Oh goody, you’re awake. I’m Flo! I’ll be your nurse for the day or whatever. I’ve got a wheelchair thingy here for you. So, uh...do you need it to brush your teeth or pee?”

Flo?

“ _Go with the flow_.”  Waverly had said.

When Nicole didn’t answer right away ‘Flo’ rolled her eyes and pushed the wheelchair towards the bed, a loud clacking ringing out into the room as it hit the metal of the bed. 

Well then.

“You’re awful rude to be a nurse,  _Flo_. ” Nicole snapped when the wheelchair came to a stop. 

“Eh, most people just call me awful. I’d say this is a improvement. I guess you need help getting into this chair huh?” Flo chuckled.

Nicole wasn’t sure what to make of this person, she trusted Waverly but she didn’t trust this ‘Flo’ lady. It would be way too ironic for this new ‘nurse’ to be named Flo and have nothing to do with what Waverly told her the night previously. 

“I don’t need your help, I can do it myself.” Nicole lied. 

After struggling for several minutes, Nicole felt a arm wrap around her waist and being lifted from the bed and almost thrown into the chair. A honest to god growl left Nicole’s mouth as her head snapped up to meet Flo’s piercing blue eyes.

There was something familiar about her face, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, yet. Something felt off and she didn’t like it. Nicole especially didn’t like it when Flo wheeled her into the bathroom and shut the door, keeping the light off.

“Did Champ or Nurse Jones put you up to this?” Nicole asked as she willed her eyes to adjust to the small dark room.

The sudden cackle from the other woman startled Nicole enough to almost fall out of the wheelchair. 

“Sorry Red but that was hilarious. As if Chump or Stephanie could ever get me to do anything for them. I’d rather drink after Benji then even have Champ breath near me.” Flo laughed.

Benji? How did she know Benji? So is this really the Flo she should be following? What kind of cryptic message was Waverly giving her last night.

“So you know Waverly?”

“I like to say that Waverly knows me.” Flo said before flicking the light on.

The sudden brightness was a little much as Nicole shut her eyes before blinking slowly. It couldn’t be. Could it.

“Why is my uniform here?” Nicole asked slowly, sort of afraid of the answer.

“Well, you see Red...The name’s Wynonna Earp, and I’m here to break you out for the day.” Wynonna proudly stated.

Nicole didn’t even realize she had started to cry until Wynonna cleared her throat in a uncomfortable manner. Self consciously she wiped at her tear ridden eyes, even as the tears kept falling.

“It’s nothing. Really. I’m always game for one of baby girl’s ridiculously well thought out plans. Although I’m not to sure how you’re supposed to fit into your uniform with casts on.” Wynonna mumbled.

“It’s not nothing. This means the world to me. Nurse Waverly, she really is an angel isn’t she?” Nicole sniffled. 

“Dude. Gross. Don’t call her _Nurse Waverly_ like that. Yeah she’s pretty much a angel though. She’s the best person I know, that’s for sure. Now...how are we going to get you into this uniform?” 

———

It took thirty minutes, several curse words and the threat of a arrest when Wynonna tried to cut her pants to make it easier for her cast to fit in, but Nicole was dressed in her uniform and sporting a grin so wide it hurt.

“How are going to do this? Won’t anyone know I’m missing? Won’t someone notice me being wheeled out, decked out in my uniform?” Nicole excitedly asked.

Wynonna rolled her eyes at her and usually Nicole would get pissed at the blatant sign of disrespect, but not right now and not at her savior. 

“Well you see  _Nurse Waverly_ put you down for having testing done all day. Don’t worry, her name is nowhere near it. I happen to be a pro at breaking out of places, that’s why she called me in.” Wynonna chuckled. “I’ve got this terrible blonde wig, one of those flu mouth masks, and you’ll have a blanket on to hide the uniform. We gotta be quick though.” 

Nicole couldn’t believe it, wondering to herself at how long Nurse Waverly had been planning her escape. Wynonna wheeled her back into her room, throwing a blanket at her which she quickly put on to hide her uniform.

“Alright Red, keep your head down and let’s go..”

They were off. Nicole felt a adrenaline pulsing through her that she hadn’t felt since the crash. Wynonna was a little reckless with the chair, a little too fast for the nearly empty hallways but it thrilled Nicole to no end. Nicole laughed as they got to the elevators and Wynonna repeatedly hit the down button as if it would make it faster.

With a loud ding, the elevator doors glided open and Nicole felt almost free, that was untilNurse Jones stepped into the elevator at the last second. Instantly Nicole pretended to be asleep.

She could feel Nurse Jones eyes on her though.

“You’re new here. Watch out for this one, she likes to try and seduce the nurses.”

Rolling her closed eyes, Nicole could only further her theory of making sure to ticket Nurse Jones every chance she got when she was back on patrol.

“New to the hospital, maybe. New to town, not at all Stephanie. If I do recall you getting quite a name for yourself back in High School, I’d maybe keep the whole judging bitch attitude down a bit.” Wynonna bit back.

Nicole couldn’t help but steal a glance up at Nurse Jones and she was glad she did. Mouth wide open, eyes bulging out of her head and there seemed to be a vein that was nearing explosion. 

Once again the doors to the elevator glided open to the Hospital lobby and Nicole couldn’t help the grin spreading on her face. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it up to Wynonna but she would at this point do anything for the woman racing her out of those lobby doors and into the sunshine for the first time in three weeks.

Wynonna wheeled her to the passenger side of a pretty beat up truck and looked around before tearing off the blonde wig and flu mask. 

“You’ll be alright in the passenger seat, right?” 

It would probably be a little uncomfortable but Nicole was even willing to lay in the bed of the truck as long as she could get to see Max at his retirement ceremony. 

“I’ll be good. Wynonna, I want to say thank you but I don’t think that would ever be enough.” Nicole teared up again and she started to wonder why she had been a crying mess lately.

“Anything baby girl wants, she gets. If you could get her to shut the hell up about you, I’d take that. Plus a nice bottle of whiskey. Oh! A get out of jail free card would be great too!” Wynonna replied as she opened the door and helped Nicole in before collapsing the wheel chair and haphazardly throwing it into the bed of her truck. 

Nicole chuckled and agreed. Maybe not a get out of jail free card per se, but a couple torn up tickets would be just as good. Plus, Nurse Waverly was talking about her. Enough to annoy Wynonna at least, that had to mean something...right?

When Wynonna got in the driver seat, Nicole had to do a double take. Suddenly dressed in tight leather pants and a leather jacket, Nicole wondered if she was wearing all of that underneath those scrubs or if she just changed right outside in the open.

A question lingered on Nicole’s mind as Wynonna started the drive, but she was kind of scared of the answer.

“So, how did you get my uniform anyway?”

Wynonna tilted her head as if the question was stupid, which it was. 

“I broke in.”

That’s the answer Nicole was afraid of. 

“I’ll tell you though Red, I know my sister and she will be plenty happy with the amount of toys I saw there.” Wynonna said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Nicole wasn’t sure if she was choking on air or her own spit as she tried to stutter out a response. She was both embarrassed and maybe a little turned on at that new information.

“You know, the dog toys. She loves a pet owner who actually plays with their dog.” Wynonna laughed.

Still trying to calm her body down, Nicole processed the new information as the truck pulled into a parking space outside of Chetri’s Animal Services.

“Also, Waverly’s going to love everything in the third drawer of your nightstand.” Wynonna hummed.

“Wait, what?!” Nicole yelled as Wynonna got out of the truck, leaving her inside. 

Too much. Wynonna was way too much yet Nicole felt a bond to her. I mean, she did see her drawer of pleasure after all.

A sudden knocking on the window brought Nicole out of her daze as she saw Nurse Waverly on the other side of the window. 

“Hi Nicole!” Waverly sighed as she opened the door.

Nicole noted the blush spreading across Nurse Waverly’s cheeks, unable to help herself as she reached out to brush the pad of her thumb across one.

“I knew the second I saw you, you would be willing to help me break out.” Nicole joked.

Nurse Waverly leaned in towards her hand, nuzzling into it more. Nicole couldn’t be sure, but she swore one of them was leaning in...

Just as the wheelchair rolled into the truck, Wynonna hopped out of the bed and disrupted well...possibly disrupting a moment. Either way Nurse Waverly took a few steps back as Wynonna helped her into the chair. 

Suddenly everything started to hit Nicole at once. This would be the first time she would see Max since the crash, and since his amputation. Would he think she abandoned him? Was he going to be able to still live a happy and full life without one of his back legs?

It was then that Nicole started to notice all the Sheriff cars pull up, each officer dressed in full uniform, lining up the sidewalk to the front door of the vets office. There was no time for Nicole to be full of self doubt, this was a joyous moment for Max.

“You’ve got this Nicole.” 

Nurse Waverly pushed Nicole towards the sidewalk, lining the wheelchair up closest towards the end. At the end of the sidewalk sat a Jeep that Nicole could only guess was Nurse Waverly’s, one door open ready for Max to jump in after his walk and salute from the other officers.

“I want to stand.” Nicole whispered. 

Two different sets of hands and arms helped Nicole to stand and stay standing just as the doors opened and Nicole got her first glimpse of Max.

He looked happy, a fluffy toy hanging from his mouth as he made his way down the sidewalk. Nicole felt the tears streaming steadily down her cheeks as she gave a salute. 

Max wasn’t sad or angry looking. He looked like his regular self, he hadn’t even slowed down. There was a little bit of a hop to his step, but even that didn’t slow him down. 

He looked both happy and maybe a little confused as to why everyone was just standing still around him. 

Nicole held her breath as Max got closer to her, wanting to break the salute and scoop him up in her arms. She wouldn’t though, he deserved the respect he had earned through his years of being a K9 Officer and she wasn’t going to ruin that for him.

It hurt. Trying to swallow down the cry that was clawing at her throat as Max stood in front of her now. A head tilt from him directed at her and Nicole could no longer fight it. With her hand still in a salute, tears streaming down her face Nicole let out a cry that was louder than she meant. 

A cold hand finds its way to the fingertips that barely make it past her cast. Nicole could not be more grateful at the contact in that specific moment as Max whimpers back at Nicole, his feet still trotting forward as his head is still turned to look at her. 

“Do you want to ride to his ceremony with me?” Waverly asked once Max was loaded safely into her Jeep. 

Nicole took her time letting her hand fall from its salute, she felt her knees wobble and suddenly was falling into Waverly’s arms. Pleasantly surprised by how strong the shorter woman was as she buried her face into Nurse Waverly’s neck and cried. Crying might not even be the right word for it actually. 

It was a full on wail, whole body shaking and muffled screams. 

Great first impression out of the hospital.

———

Waverly had to reel it in. From the first moment of seeing Nicole in her uniform, she was a complete goner. Never mind the fact that Nicole looked hot as hell saluting, but the first tear that slipped down her cheek had Waverly’s heart breaking for her. Sure there were plenty of people who liked and even loved dogs, but it took a special person to love a dog like Nicole loved Max. Like Waverly loved Benji. 

It felt so natural to try and hold Nicole’s hand, to offer some sort of comfort to her as she cried. Even if all she could manage to hold was part of a cast and Nicole’s fingertips. Waverly had been attracted to Nicole from the second she saw her laying there in the hospital bed. She did have eyes after all. Spending time with her though, she had grown to love different aspects of Nicole. 

She was strong. Not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. She was soft, not just her curves but her heart as well. Her eyes were gorgeous but they looked right at her as if Nicole was trying to see her soul. Basically...Waverly was head over heels for Nicole. 

Waverly couldn’t help but grin as she looked in her rear view mirror at Nicole and Max. He was absolutely content and excited in her arms. Nicole hadn’t lifted her face from his neck since they had gotten into the car, but Waverly would bet her life savings that she was crying and sporting her dimpled smile at the same time.

“We’re here Nicole.”

Waverly pushed Nicole into the building as she held onto Max’s leash. A round of applause followed by whooping and hollering shocked Waverly. She wasn’t sure how receptive the other deputies would be as none had even visited Max nor Nicole.

“Deputy Haught. Surprised your here.” Nedley mumbled. “No one saw you here though, it’ll be our secret.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at the gruff man, knowing damn well he was actually a soft man at heart but kept everyone at arms length until he felt a mutual trust and respect.

Nicole’s laughter brought Waverly’s eyes to Max, as he ran around the room receiving pats and toys. In the middle of the room was a plastic kiddie pool overflowed with toys and a brand new dog bed. 

Waverly felt herself being pulled down before landing squarely into Nicole’s lap. “I just wanted to thank you. For enlisting your sister, who I’m still very confused about, to break me out of the hospital for this. It means more than words could ever say. So I won’t try.”

It was soft. 

It was warm.

It was right.

Waverly closed her eyes as she cupped Nicole’s jaw and kissed her back. She would be lying if she hadn’t thought of kissing Nicole for the last three weeks. Technically while Nicole was still her patient, they were out in the real world right now, that had to mean something right? 

Their lips glided together imperfectly. Out of pure excitement and lust, it was messy and so damn amazing. Waverly caught herself trying to deepen the kiss as she tugged on Nicole’s hair, completely forgetting they were in a room full of people.

“Shit, sorry.” Waverly gasped as she laid her forehead against Nicole’s.

“Are you sure I have to go back to the hospital? Can’t I just go home with you?” Nicole whimpered.

Waverly giggled at the double innuendo she was sure Nicole didn’t mean. 

“You’ve got another couple weeks of blood transfusions, I can’t help with that. You’ve also only got about an hour before Wynonna has to take you back. Spend time with Max. I’ll be here.” Waverly sighed as she stood up from Nicole’s lap. 

Waverly stood back and watched as Nicole tried and failed to wheel herself around, instead whistling for Max to come to her. Their bond was so tight and Waverly couldn’t imagine ever breaking them apart. Stifling the anger that rose as she thought about Nedley trying to adopt Max out to another family.

“You got it bad baby girl.” Wynonna said while throwing her arm around her.

“You have no idea.” Waverly hummed.

———

_“Speech!” “Speech!” “Speech!” “Speech!”_

Nicole wasn’t prepared at all for a speech, but with Max in her lap and Waverly by her side she figured in this moment she could do anything.

_“I’m new here, haven’t made a lot of friends yet. Max though, he’s the best friend I could ever ask for. He was the best K9 partner I could have asked for. His retirement saddens me, but I’m thankful and lucky that he made it out of that crash alive. I wouldn’t have had the opportunity though to adopt him if it wasn’t for Nurse Waverly. So I owe her big time, and I’m sure Max will feel the same way. I know most of you didn’t get to know Max very well, but he would have risked his life for every single one of you. He’s a great dog, and a great officer. Happy early retirement buddy!”_

Nicole finished her speech with a kiss to Max’s head as Waverly told her it was time to go. Nicole was no where near ready. Not ready to go back to the confines of a hospital bed, to the ugly lights of her room and to the solitude she found herself in when Nurse Waverly was busy. 

She knew she had to go though, and she knew it was going to be hard to see Nurse Waverly after sharing their first kiss, knowing it wouldn’t be able to happen again until she was finally released from the hospital.

“If I must.” Nicole joked as she let Wynonna wheel her back to that beat up truck.

“Will you come by later? Bring the boys? Please?” Nicole practically begged.

“Of course.” Waverly agreed leaning down to kiss her lips for the last time.

The breaking back into the hospital wasn’t nearly as much fun as breaking out, no one suspected anything and for that Nicole was grateful, the last thing she wanted was Nurse Waverly to get fired.

She laid in that stupid bed, staring at the ugly lights on the ceiling for a couple hours as she cried. 

Of course she had believed Nurse Waverly, had seen pictures and videos of Max, but it was still a shock to her whole nervous system when she finally laid eyes on him. When he whimpered for her.

It was like no time had passed between them, and all the time had passed. He was excited and loving, understanding of her own injuries and content. He laid his head on her chest and it reminded her of when Benji did the same thing. 

Nurse Waverly truly was a angel among demons and Nicole would gladly do anything the woman asked of her.

When the familiar click of her door sounded, Nicole sat up as much as possible as the three most important beings entered her room. 

_“Let’s go see mama...”_


	5. Haught at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little inside look at Max and Waverly! Nicole finally gets released from the hospital and maybe a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some translating at the end notes!

It had come to a complete standstill right in the middle of her living room. Waverly stood by the end of the couch, pleading with her eyes, as Benji lay sprawled out, watching somewhat unamused.

“Max...”

Max had his head low as he stood by the coffee table, acting as if he were sniffing at something, completely disregarding Waverly.

“Max!!..”

With a slight head tilt Max finally looked up at Waverly for a brief second, breaking out into a pant. Which honestly just looked like he was smiling at Waverly and even if she found it to be one of the cutest things she had ever seen, she couldn’t let it disrupt her current mission. 

One step. Max stayed exactly where he was. Two steps and Max started to lower his head back down. With the third step from Waverly, Max decided he was out of there. With one giant leap he landed on the couch next to Benji, who just huffed his annoyance through his nose.

“Maxwell Chester Haught!” 

Waverly had no idea if Max stood for anything other than Max, or if he even had a middle name. However she felt justified in giving him her twist on his name, being that she had kept him for over two weeks now. Nicole was supposed to be going back home by the end of the week, with her blood transfusions done and getting her arm out of the cast. Nicole’s leg was a worse break, probably taking another week or two before being able to start therapy on it. 

“Don’t you want to be clean for your mom when she gets out?” Waverly pleaded to Max who frankly looked like he didn’t give a shit. 

Waverly knew what she had to do. Nicole had given her explicit details of it. With Max being retired now and not going about his usual daily routine, he was bound to become somewhat difficult sometimes out of pure boredom. Add in the factor of not being with his owner who he respected and missed immensely, Max was overdue for a little misbehavior.

“Max!  _Nieder_!” 

Instantly Max’s ears perked up as if he were on duty. He was off the couch within seconds and sitting on the floor at full attention. 

“Max!  _Folge mir_!” 

Waverly didn’t hesitate as she started to walk and was pleasantly surprised that Max was on her heel the entire time. Waverly walked across the homestead and up the stairs, Max was still adjusting on how to accomplish walking up stairs, but he always made it to the top no matter what. He was stubborn and determined, just like Nicole which made the pairing a match made in heaven. 

As they reached the top of the landing Max was still on full alert, his ears were up and he was extremely attentive waiting for the next order Waverly gave him. Entering the bathroom, Waverly waited until Max was fully inside before shutting the door. He was looking more suspicious but was ready for his next command.

“Max,  _badezeit_.” 

Waverly guessed she expected more of a fight over it, but Max jumped into the bathtub willingly. Much easier than twenty minutes prior when they were wrestling before the inevitable stand still in the middle of the living room. 

Turning the faucet to a lukewarm stream, Waverly picked the handheld shower head up to dampen Max’s coat. He was sitting so still, and being such a good boy. Nicole had mentioned that Max had sensitive skin and a oatmeal shampoo and conditioner worked best for his type of skin. 

She wasn’t trying to earn extra brownie points or anything when she went out the next day and bought the most expensive dog oatmeal brands. Nope, Waverly just wanted to make sure Max wouldn’t get itchy is all. 

Nicole. After their first kiss, Waverly could barely keep the fiery red head out of her mind. Nicole had requested Waverly hold her hand as she got her cast off of her arm. With light teasing about it Waverly agreed and stood by her side. Somehow Nicole’s arm was paler than the rest of her body, and with slight muscle atrophy. To say Nicole was upset about it was putting it lightly. Waverly found it endearing though how driven Nicole was to get it back up to her standards. 

With her head in the clouds, well...on Nicole actually, Waverly accidentally sprayed water directly into Max’s face. 

“Oops sorry Max.” 

Waverly swore Max gave her a annoyed pointed look. If only dogs could talk, she was sure he’d say something along the lines of..

“ _Yeah yeah, I get it. You totally have the hots for my mom, but get it together crazy lady._ ”

After a fairly uneventful bath, Waverly loaded both Benji and Max into her Jeep with Nicole on her mind. Nicole thrived when she had Max in the room with her, it was beyond anything Waverly had ever seen before. Happiness looked amazing on Nicole and Waverly strived to make sure Nicole was happy.

It was refreshing these past couple of weeks, the nurses at the station no longer whispered about her and Nicole when she would come to visit. Waverly wasn’t sure if it was because of having two large intimidating dogs by her side, or if maybe the nurses had somewhat matured. Waverly would guess the former.

Her favorite part of visiting Nicole was the first smile Nicole would have when all three would enter the room. Waverly swore it could illuminate the room even if it was pitch black. Not to mention that sexy dimple she would sport as well. Just a couple more days...

———

Nicole heard that familiar door click, and couldn’t help the smile that erupted over her face. Max trotted in first, followed closely by Benji.

“Nurse Waverly, you look amazing today.” 

While true, Nicole couldn’t say giving the compliment wasn’t also a bit selfish, the smile and blush from Nurse Waverly was always a bonus.

“You’re a smooth talker Haught. I had to use German today to get a certain boy here to do as I asked.” Waverly laughed.

Nicole looked down at Max who at least had the decency to look somewhat guilty. She knew it was bound to happen, Max was trained for a job that he was no longer able to do, she would make sure to stop the rebellion when she got Max back. 

“Max...” Nicole spoke in a soft yet stern voice. 

It broke her heart a bit when he whined. It really wasn’t his fault, but he still needed to obey when told what to do. With his training if Max decides to rebel it could cause a lot of trouble, it would be better to snip it in the bud and soon.

“Max, you know better. You should do what Nurse Waverly says. She was kind enough to take you in for me, for us. Plus she’s gorgeous.” Nicole sternly spoke.

With more whining coming from Max, Nicole watched as Benji came to his side and nuzzled their heads together. It looked like a brotherly pact and Nicole swore she felt her heart swell a bit from it.

“You should see them at my house. They constantly cuddle, Benji isn’t going to know what to do with himself when Max leaves.” Waverly whispered.

Before Nicole could answer, her door swung open as a Doctor hastily made his way in.

“Well Ms. Haught, looks like you’ll be able to leave tomorrow. You’ll have to come back to get the cast on your leg removed, and start physical therapy on it, but there’s no reason to keep you any longer. If your abdomen starts to hurt, or you feel swelling however, you should come back in. We will have you discharged in the morning though!” 

Nicole barely listened as Waverly had question after question for the Doctor. All she could think about was finally being out of this damn hospital, out of this bed. Home. Waverly. 

“Well balls, I have to work tomorrow. I won’t be able to drive you home. I don’t get off until around five.” Waverly apologized as she stepped closer, tracing her fingers over the forearm that had been hidden behind a cast for so long.

It sent shivers down Nicole’s spine, trying to keep her mind from going to a R rated place. 

“Maybe Wynonna could drive me home. I’d love to spend some more time with her. She seems...interesting to say the least.”

Waverly laughed and Nicole made a promise to herself that she would do whatever it took to make Waverly laugh like that everyday. 

“I’ll let her know, I’m sure she’ll be happy to do it. Now, why don’t you cuddle with your boys for a bit before we have to go?” Waverly sighed.

It was a difficult feat but Nicole figured she didn’t exactly need much space in the bed. Benji cuddled up on her left, and Max laid directly on top of her. With her arm out of the cast, it was much easier to pet Benji and Max at the same time. She wasn’t sure what exactly she did right in her life to warrant undying love from both dogs, but Nicole was glad she had it. 

The thing about dogs though, was even if they were mistreated, beaten and starved, they could still love with everything they had. A dogs purpose in life was to love. Maybe that’s why their life span was drastically shorter than a humans life. Sometimes it could take a person a really long time to learn how to love someone, where as a dog it seemed could love someone pretty much instantly. 

Nicole could guarantee she had never felt more loved than in this moment, with Benji and Max cuddled into her. Even Waverly giving her what she would describe as ‘heart eyes’ at her. Maybe just maybe...Waverly was starting to love her too. 

———

It was  _supposed_ to be a easy discharge, but Nicole would come to learn that anything with Wynonna was never easy. 

“Come on Haught, I just want to know what you use  _all those toys for_ ” Wynonna whined as she once again turned down a random hallway.

Regret was a weak word for how she felt about asking if Wynonna could drive her home. After being officially discharged, Waverly told her she would come over with Max as soon as she was done with her shift. However at their point Nicole was certain she would still be being pushed down random hallways in the wheelchair. 

“Wynonna, if I have to tell you then I’m sorry to say your sex life must really suck.” 

She wasn’t certain what to expect, but a smack to the back of the head certainly wasn’t it. 

“My sex life is great, thank you very much. I’m just curious. It could get better, everything could get better.” Wynonna mumbled.

Rubbing at the back of her head, Nicole shot Wynonna a death glare that probably didn’t look as intimidating as she hoped. 

It was one thing to have someone break into your house and then discover your drawer of pleasure, but it was entirely different to have to explain each toy and what they actually did. Which was not a conversation Nicole wanted to have with Nurse Waverly’s sister. Especially if she ever planned on using any of them with Waverly. 

“Just, Wynonna please. I’d really like to get home. We can have this discussion some other time, or better yet, I’ll take you to a store and tell you everything about them there.” Nicole pleaded.

That seemed to do the trick as Wynonna eventually guided them towards the elevator and finally through the hospital doors. 

The ride to Nicole’s house was mostly filled with Wynonna pointing out every spot she either had sex at, or broke the law. 

By the end of the ride Nicole was sure she had acquired a new friend. Even with how odd a pair they seemed to be, they got along pretty well. Hatred over the same people and a found shared interest in whiskey had them planning a night out in the near future.

Wynonna stood at Nicole’s door looking a little awkward. With a smile Nicole leaned in for a hug that was hesitatingly reciprocated, but welcomed none the less.

“I’m sure my sister will like these tender hands Haught.”

“Okayyy...off you go now.” Nicole laughed as she shoved Wynonna off her porch. “Wait! Can you help me look somewhat decent for when Waverly gets here?”

Nicole acted like she didn’t see Wynonna give a devilish smirk, but beggars couldn’t exactly be choosers.

———

Nicole paced as best as she could around her living room with her crutches. Waverly was supposed to be there any minute to drop Max off. She was excited to say the least to be back home, but it felt lonely without her best friend there. 

Even keeping her house at a cool sixty eight degrees did nothing to keep her from sweating though. This would be the first time she would be alone with Nurse Waverly. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. Dressed casually in a flannel and jeans,  _thanks for the help Wynonna_ ,  Nicole hoped it wasn’t to casual.

Hearing tires crunch over her gravel driveway, Nicole made her way to her door as quickly as she could, swinging the door wide open as Max ran across her front yard. Dodging her completely and making a beeline for his toy box, Nicole could only laugh as she looked back at her yard before the laughter died out in her throat completely. 

Nurse Waverly was walking with a confidence Nicole hadn’t seen before. A fire behind her eyes that Nicole would happily burn alive in. A blink of her eyes and Waverly was standing in front of her, and Nicole was frozen. 

Waverly on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted and she made it known. Nicole felt those petite hands tug the collar of her flannel down and within a second their lips met and Nicole swore she was in Heaven. It was unlike their first and second kiss, there was fire and sureness behind this one. 

Nicole cursed her broken leg and crutches as she wanted nothing more than to sweep Waverly into her arms and into her bedroom. So she kissed back with a fervor, wanting Waverly to know exactly what she wished she could do in the moment. Nicole bit back a moan as Waverly’s tongue entered her mouth, drawing out a very vivid dream of what else that delicate muscle was capable of.

A disgruntled bark from Max had Nicole and Waverly separating from each other before either were really ready. Nicole shot Max a death look over her shoulder as Waverly giggled moving past her and into the living room. 

“Nurse Waverly, can I take you on a date? Tonight?” Nicole asked.

“Nicole...it’s just Waverly. Unless you want to use it in the bedroom at some point but only if I can sneak in a  _Officer Haught_ every now and then, but yes. I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

Nicole was pretty sure she blacked out but made sure to keep that to herself. What she couldn’t keep to herself was the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. 

“I’d love to take you to that new Vegan friendly restaurant you couldn’t go five minutes without mentioning these past couple of days. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it sounded an awful lot like a huge hint.” Nicole laughed as she watched Waverly sit on her couch, prompting Max up with her.

“I just happen to be extremely excited about it, thank you very much. Max, tell your mom to stop picking on me.” Waverly cooed, not being able to take her eyes away from Nicole.

———

Waverly couldn’t stop grinning as she drove to the restaurant. Even on crutches Nicole made sure to open her car door for her, if she wasn’t swooning over Nicole already, that would have done her in. Not to mention the fact that Nicole actively listened to her, remembering her rambling about the restaurant she was eager to visit. 

Waverly even had goosebumps just from Nicole holding her hand, Nicole’s warm thumb rubbing across her cold knuckles. Maybe she was daydreaming about what else those hands could do, but what she thought in her own mind was her business.

As she pulled into a parking spot about to open her door, Nicole’s voice stopped her. 

“No, no. I got it.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes but the butterflies erupted in her stomach. No other date she had been on ever bothered to open her door for her, and here Nicole was doing it while on crutches. 

A glass of wine at the end of the meal turned into two, as the couple continued to laugh and melt over each other’s pictures of Max and Benji. 

“Benji was so confused and sad when I loaded Max into the Jeep, he’s going to miss his foster brother a lot.” 

Nicole seemed a little heartbroken thinking about Benji being sad, surprising Waverly with a kiss on the forehead. 

“How about we take them to the park tomorrow, I’d love to watch them run around and play.” Nicole insisted.

“I think they’d really like that.”

It was no surprise to Waverly that she ended up straddling Nicole on her couch after their date. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought about doing this since the first time she laid eyes on the red head. Even when Nicole seemed angry and withdrawn at the hospital, there was something about her that Waverly couldn’t put her finger on then. 

The weeks spent together everyday at the hospital though showed Waverly exactly who Nicole was. Loyal, loving, kind and genuine. It was the warmth behind Nicole’s eyes that had drawn her in. 

“Nicole as much as I’m enjoying this, I should get home. I have a pretty hot date tomorrow morning.” Waverly mumbled, while still kissing across Nicole’s jaw.

The grip on her hips didn’t go unnoticed and Waverly wished more than anything that Nicole was healed one hundred percent. 

“Baby...” Nicole whined. “Not even you?”

Chuckling, Waverly reluctantly extracted herself from Nicole’s lap before pointing down at her cast. “Oh no, when you get that thing off, we get off.”

Enjoying the blush that creeped from Nicole’s chest up to her ears, Waverly kissed her one last time before she headed home. 

Her head was in the clouds as she stepped through the door to the homestead, Benji barely lifting his head to acknowledge her besides to huff at her.

“I know you miss Max, but we are going to see Nicole and Max tomorrow at the park. Will that make you happy buddy?” 

Benji’s approval came from a slobbery kiss to her face, as she laid on the couch to cuddle with him. 

“Nicole is really something, isn’t she boy?”

———

Nicole wasn’t sure how much more her heart could take as she watched Max and Benji chase after each other. Benji didn’t care that Max only had three legs, he played with him as if there was no issue. Maybe it wasn’t a issue for dogs, Benji didn’t seem to care that sometimes Max would trip a little bit or that he wasn’t as fast as he was. It didn’t seem like Max cared that Benji outweighed him by over fifty pounds or was a lot taller than him. 

All Nicole saw was pure love for each other from the boys. Benji would bow and hop at Max if he wanted to give chase, and Max would stand stark still until Benji took off again. 

“We’re going to have to do this a lot, they got extremely close when they lived together.” Waverly laughed.

Nodding her agreement, Nicole watched the crinkles as they over took Waverly’s eyes. That happened every time Waverly laughed and it was addicting to say the least. There wasn’t one thing about Waverly that Nicole wasn’t addicted to. 

She was awestruck when Waverly showed up for their puppy play date with a picnic basket. Even more so when it included Nicole’s favorite dessert, homemade banana pudding. 

“I just want to thank you for never throwing a pudding or jello at me.” Waverly joked.

Rolling her eyes, Nicole could only shake her head at the thought. Even at her maddest, when Waverly laughed at the idea of breaking her out of the hospital, Nicole never had the urge to smoke her with a pudding. Now though, could be a little different. Using her index finger, Nicole dipped it into her pudding before running a line of it down Waverly’s face.

“ ** _Nicole Haught_**!!”  Waverly playfully scolded as she grabbed for a napkin getting most of it off her face, except a little whipped cream on her lips.

“Missed a bit there baby.” 

Nicole brushed the cream off those pretty lips with her thumb before licking it off. The look in Waverly’s eyes was one Nicole knew well, and it didn’t surprise her one bit when Waverly surged forward. Their lips glided together effortlessly, albeit a little sticky from the pudding. With as much smoothness as one can with a cast, Nicole guided Waverly down on the grass, hovering above her before breaking the kiss. 

“I really,  _really_ like you Nurse Waverly. I’d really like to ask you to be my girlfriend too.”

“I really like you too  Officer Haught. I’d like if you asked me to.” Waverly sighed.

Tucking a piece of wavy hair behind Waverly’s ear, “Will you?” was whispered into her mouth.

“I would love to, now stop talking and start kissing me.” Waverly mumbled against her lips.

Not needing to be told twice, Nicole placed delicate kisses down Waverly’s neck before finding her lips again. She felt like a lovestruck teenager again making out in the middle of the park but she didn’t care at all. Until she felt slobber on the back of her head that is.

“Awww Benji!” Nicole laughed rolling off of Waverly. 

She heard the frustrated huff come from the brunette which made her laugh a little harder. 

“Way to ruin a moment buddy.” Waverly huffed as she stood up rubbing Benji’s head.

Sitting back, Nicole watched as Waverly took off in a sprint and she swore she had never had a bigger epiphany in her life as she watched Max and Benji chase after her. 

She wasn’t sure when the exact moment it happened was, it could have been when Waverly first brought Benji to see her. It could have been when Waverly volunteered to take Max home for her, hell it could have been when Waverly snuck her Chipotle into the hospital. All Nicole knew now, was she was hopelessly in love with Waverly. 

Medically speaking, Nicole knew that surgery and casts and medication helped in her healing process, but above all, she was certain that a nurse and a pup healed her over all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Waverly spoke to Max!
> 
> Nieder - Down  
> Folge mir- Follow me  
> badezeit - bathtime 
> 
> Next chapter is a little time jump!


	6. Angels and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly reflect back on their relationship and the hardships that happen, also WynHaught shenanigans ensure. Cute little ending 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HaughtScot and LuckyWantsToKnow for the amazing MillsandBoonAU prompt! It’s been a fun one!

_Six months later..._

The satisfaction was immediate as Nicole ripped the ticket from her notebook, the ripping sound alone was cathartic.

“Now Ms. Jones, this is the third ticket this month. You should probably start thinking about slowing down on these back roads, I would just  _hate it_ if you lost your license over a lead foot.” Nicole scolded, trying to keep the joy out of her voice.

Making her way back to her cruiser, Nicole could hear the obscenities coming from Stephanie’s mouth, bringing a huge smile from her face.

It wasn’t Nicole’s fault. Stephanie had a lead foot, and she didn’t always remember to pay the parking meter. Nicole was simply doing her job, just like when she arrested Champ last week for being drunk in a public setting. Nicole couldn’t help that she just  _happened_ to waltz into Shorty’s bar as Champ was walking out. It certainly didn’t help his case when he grabbed Waverly by the arm trying to plead for a date.

That had been the highlight of her night, slamming Champ up against the bar and cuffing him. It was one thing to be drunk in public, and a completely different game to put his grubby hands on Waverly. 

Sure, she was off duty and it would have been no problem to call for someone but where was the fun in that? He made life miserable for her in the first couple of weeks she was in the hospital, so a little payback never hurt anyone, right? Being the sweet angel Waverly was, she declined pressing charges of assault. So it was just off to the drunk tank for the dumb meathead. Still, it felt nice when he complained about his baby wrists hurting. 

Getting settled back into her cruiser and checking her phone, Nicole couldn’t help the smile that erupted when she saw the texts from Wynonna.

**[Law Breaker]** _We still on for the sex shop when you get off? And by get off, I mean work...not when you defile my baby sister_

Honestly Nicole had tried putting off her promise to Wynonna about taking her to and explaining what the different toys could bring to the bedroom. A promise is a promise though and Nicole was far from a liar.

**[Nicole]** _I got you Earp, I’ll be off in thirty. Pick you up after._

She would have taken Wynonna sooner, but complications from her leg injury prevented it. Two months in physical therapy to strengthen her leg had completely worn her out by the end of each day, not to mention having desk duty at the station once she was medically released to go back to work. 

That in itself did a number on her, Nicole was no desk jockey. She flew through the ranks to be a K9 Officer. Without a K9, the boredom of riding the desk day in and day out did a number on her mental health. Waverly had been an angel through it all though, making sure to come by after the end of her own shifts with Benji just to be there for her.

Sometimes Waverly would take Max and Benji to the park, or simply run around with them in the backyard. Waverly would either cook dinner for them or pick up something to go on the way over. The night always ended though, with Waverly sitting with Nicole on her worn out leather couch listening to all her fears and demons about not being the Officer she was before her accident. 

She had hated it at first, being  _that vulnerable_ , but Waverly made sure that Nicole knew it wasn’t a weakness. Even during Nicole’s darkest days, when it seemed like she was drowning under the pressure of her thoughts. When they told her that she was a failure, that she failed Max, that she would never be good enough again...Waverly was there to pull her out of the ripe tide she found herself pulled under and breath life back into her. 

———

As Waverly did her rounds around the hospital, her eyes shined a bit brighter as she passed room 69, thoughts immediately going to her beautiful fiery redhead, and how everything between them had started in that room.

Waverly had expected Nicole to go through a stint of depression in the beginning of her recovery. As a nurse she had seen it come over a lot of patients, she was no stranger to the highs and lows of recovery. She cared about those patients obviously, but it was different with Nicole. She knew there wasn’t anything substantial she could do to help Nicole out of it, but she could take on little responsibilities. Benji and Max were brothers at this point, it was no big deal to come over and make sure Max got his daily exercise or cook for Nicole. Her favorite part of the day in the beginning was sprawling out on the couch with Nicole, listening to all of her problems andtrying her best to make sure Nicole knew she was still worthy, and not at fault for what happened to her and Max. 

The intimacy at the start wasn’t hot and heavy, which Waverly expected. Nicole was extremely self conscious of the red angry scars on her pale leg, along with Nicole not being comfortable in her body since she wasn’t able to workout like she was used to. Nicole actually thought she was getting chubby, just because she went from having six abs to two of them. Sure, there was a lot of making out and hand holding, cuddling and the little intimacy things most people take for granted. 

It was around the second month that Waverly could see Nicole’s confidence start to come back. That cockiness started to inch it’s way back slowly, and Waverly would be a liar if she said it didn’t do  _something_ for her. She would  _never_ _try_ and rush Nicole into something she wasn’t mentally ready for, but when Nicole smiled and popped that deliciously kissable dimple, it was hard to tame her own urges and desires. She could wait though, Nicole was more than worth it. 

It was surprising yet oh so welcoming when Nicole took her on a surprise date. Nothing extremely fancy, but it was heartwarming to know Nicole took the time to research vegan options at a restaurant for her. Over a glass of wine, Waverly could tell that Nicole was putting the moves on her, soft caresses over her thighs and arms proved her case. When the waiter came by asking about dessert, Nicole couldn’t be quick enough to ask for the check. 

The drive back to Nicole’s house was filled with sexual tension. Waverly had wanted this for months now, but knew if at any moment Nicole had any reservations she would back off and opt for a heavy make out and cuddle session instead. As soon as their shoes hit the hardwood floor of Nicole’s living room, Waverly found herself pinned against the door, lips on hers in mere seconds. Waverly couldn’t help the moan that escaped when Nicole’s shirt went flying across the room.

“Bed” Waverly gasped out follows by a overzealous nod from Nicole.

Max seemed more than irritated when he was kicked out of the bedroom, but Waverly knew a extra treat or two later would satisfy him. In the meantime all she could think about was disrobing the woman standing in front of her. That’s when she saw the nerves on Nicole’s face start to come back.

“Baby, what’s wrong.”

Nicole sat on the bed with her head in her hands as Waverly sat down beside her. “The scar. It’s hideous.”

Instantly Waverly was in her feet, pulling her dress over her head, left with only a black lacy bra and thong set on. She watched as Nicole’s eyes bulged out of her head a little before stepping closer.

“Is this ugly?” Waverly asked as she took one of Nicole’s hands and traced a long scar over her rib cage.

“Of course not Waves.” Nicole whispered.

“What about this?” Waverly asked doing the same to a scar riding up her thigh.

Nicole could only shake her head.

“The point is Nicole, we all have scars. Some fade with time, some don’t. There is not one part of you that is hideous though. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever known.” Waverly’s hands hesitantly went to the belt of her pants before Nicole nodded her consent.

“You’re breathtaking Nicole.” Waverly sighed once her pants laid strewn across the floor. Nicole shuffled to the middle of the bed, slightly hiding her scarred leg.

“Please don’t hide from me.” Waverly asked as she crawled towards her, leaving a chaste kiss on Nicole’s lips before making her way down Nicole’s body.

Waverly had made sure to lightly kiss and trace her tongue along the redden scars on Nicole’s leg, hoping she could transmit how beautiful she thought Nicole was. She felt Nicole’s leg tense at first, but gradually relax under the loving tender kisses. Waverly wasn’t going to let Nicole go another minute thinking any part of her body was unattractive. It seemed to work, as each trace of her tongue brought a whimper from Nicole. It was only when Waverly fully believed she had made her point, did she let Nicole pull her up face level, before flipping them over and allowing Nicole to ravage and worship her body.

Blushing, Waverly lightly touches the door that started it all and wonders exactly what her amazing girlfriend was up to at that very moment. 

———

Nicole opened the heavy duty door, striding in like she owned the place, which honestly she might as well have, with how often she and Waverly had frequented the shop. 

Nicole laughed as she turned back around and saw Wynonna nervously just standing by the door.

“Come on Earp, there’s nothing to be afraid of, everything in here will make your life  so  much better.”

Yet to have moved from her spot, Wynonna’s eyes scanned the shelves, floor to ceiling with brightly colored packages. With one final look at a particular rack, she whistled, finally taking a step further into the story. 

“Looks like you’ve been making my sisters life  _pretty good_.” 

Before Nicole could reply, Wynonna darted to the nearest employee. 

“Hi, is there anything in particular I can help you find today?”

Wynonna shot Nicole a mischievous grin over her shoulder before turning back towards the employee.

“Yes, you see my big lesbian girlfriend over there has been a extreme failure in bed. I’m hoping there’s something here that could help her find the  _right spots_.”  Wynonna sighed.

The employee peeked over Wynonna’s shoulder before giving her a sympathetic nod, leading her towards a rack of vibrators.

“Don’t worry, hopefully we can fix that right up. She looks eager at least, willing to do anything to satisfy.” The employee whispered. 

Wynonna turned back to her, raising her voice enough to carry throughout the sizable store, “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t ya Haught-stuff? Can we get her into a strap-on too? Ooooohhhh do you do demonstrations? Her technique is just a  _little_ _off_.”

Nicole stormed towards Wynonna grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a empty aisle. “What the hell Wynonna, I’m here to help you figure out how to have a better sex life. Not for you to try and act like I need help with mine.”

Wynonna shrugged, “Sorry. Got a little bug up my ass after seeing all these things you defile my pure angelic baby sister with.”

Nicole rubbed her face with both hands, trying hard not to mention how many times Waverly had come home with new and interesting things for them to play with. ‘ _Pure and angelic_ ’  certainly didn’t fit in the bedroom. 

“Speaking of,” Wynonna continued, plucking an item off a display, “is this something you shove up my precious sister’s ass?”

Nicole groaned, turning back toward the exit. 

“Just trying to take notes for a wedding present!”

“Oh! Are you two getting married?!” the saleswoman squealed.

Nicole groaned, running at her forehead and trying to block out “just how easy” it was to create a registry. 

“Easy, you say? We’d love to,” Wynonna grinned, eyes never leaving Nicole’s. 

Nicole began to protest but her eyes caught an object hanging on the wall behind Wynonna. 

“Fine,” she sighed, pushing between Wynonna and the employee. “Sign up.”

Wynonna cackled gleefully when she was given a plastic scanner to select items, but it barely reached Nicole’s ears. 

She plucked the particular item that had caught her attention off the rack and held it in front of Wynonna’s scanner. 

“Just make sure you get this.”

Wynonna gagged at the nurse’s costume in her face and pushed it away. 

Rolling her eyes, Nicole took the costume to the front to pay. After dealing with Wynonna’s shenanigans it would be heaven to watch Waverly transform into  _Nurse Waverly_ tonight. 

As the employee rang her up, she slowly leaned forward over the counter after peeking at the size. “No need to offend but I think an extra small might be way to small for your fiancé over there.”

Nicole left the shop laughing as she pulled a irate cursing Wynonna along with her. 

——-

As the week progressed Nicole was starting to feel as if she wasn’t holding up her end of the bargain on being hired at Purgatory. The sole reason she was there was for her K9 abilities. Sure going on patrols was fun, but it wasn’t nearly as exciting as having the special privileges being a K9 Officer entailed. 

Sitting at her desk overhearing Lonnie talk about the hot blonde he banged the night before, she was becoming restless. Only thirty more minutes and she would be off for the whole weekend with Waverly. They planned on taking Max and Benji on a hike since the weather had started to cool down some. Big dogs and heat do not mix, and Nicole had been itching to get to see how Benji held himself during one. 

“ _**HAUGHT**_!  _My office! Now!_ ” Nedley shouted from his doorframe.

Nicole looked around the bullpen a little startled, but jumped up from her chair anyway, walking quickly past Nedley into his office. 

He shut the door.

That’s never a good sign, at least in her book anyway.

“Haught, you know we brought you here because you are a excellent K9 Officer. It would be a absolute shame to not utilize those skills. Now, we have two options here. You can either help train one of my other Officers, or we can send you down tomorrow to find a new K9 partner. They’ve got about seven pups out there, about three months old, that would be ready to leave and start training with their partner in a few weeks. I’d like if you went down and evaluated them, see which one would be best for the job.” 

Nicole almost fainted.

It was her second chance. 

“I’d love to go, I want it. Being a K9 Officer is all I’ve ever wanted, no offense but it’s kind of boring giving Stephanie Jones the same tickets every weekend. This is what I was born to do.” Nicole managed to choke out.

She thought for sure her days of being a K9 Officer were over being that Nedley hadn’t mentioned it since she had been back. She could have lived with that, since she had Max. She hadn’t wanted to live with it of course, and Nicole could barely hold back the tears at knowing she wouldn’t have to.

“Well, here’s the address. They’re expecting someone from our department to show up sometime tomorrow. They’ll let the puppies out on a training course, I want you to pick the best one for the job. Max was amazing, we would be lucky to have another just like him.” Nedley huffed our as he handed her a business card. 

“I won’t let you down sir.” Nicole confidently said as she stood, shaking the mans hand. 

The hike tomorrow would have to wait, Nicole knew Waverly would understand but had a feeling Benji might get a little annoyed. Max would obviously go with her and help scout out the new prospects. Wouldn’t hurt for him to run the course as well, make sure his nose was still the best.

——-

Nicole could barely contain the smile that was threatening to split her face as she turned down the gravel driveway that would lead her to her next K9 partner. Waverly had been more than understanding, wanting to accompany Nicole to see the K9 puppies. 

“Babe, I think you’re about to break my hand here.” Waverly playfully scolded.

“Sorry baby.” Nicole replied. She was just so damn excited she hadn’t realized while holding Waverly’s hand she had started to squeeze it.

Parking finally, Nicole basically jumped out of the car letting Max out of the backseat before opening Waverly’s door for her. They approached a log cabin esque type of kennel, Nicole holding the door for her little family. 

“Hi! You must be from Purgatory’s department!” A voice boomed from behind a counter.

Nicole stepped forward shaking the woman’s hand, “Yes Ma’am, Officer Haught. This is my former K9 partner Max. Figured he could help me pick out my new partner today, and this is my girlfriend Waverly.”

“Well, lets start off the tour at their kennels, then we will have you guys walk out on the training course and release the monsters so you can see them work.” 

Nicole grinned when Waverly squealed at the thought of meeting so many puppies today. As they walked down a lowly lit hallway filled with different kennels, Nicole felt a pull to stop and look a little longer at one of the pups. 

While every other puppy there had blue collars indicating they were males, this one had a pink collar. She was sat up right near the edge of the chain link kennel, her ears were already standing straight up, where as the males ears were all still a bit floppy. She looked to be at full attention, ready for any command given to her. 

“Hey girl.” Nicole whispered as she tried to stick her fingers through the links to pet the puppy.

Instantly the pup nuzzled against the fence before licking her fingers. Nicole only allowed herself a few more seconds, knowing she couldn’t fall for the puppy. She was here for the best future K9 dog, not just to fall in love.

Waverly on the other hand was gushing and cooing over every single puppy, which was perfectly fine. It wasn’t up to her to pick which one was the best at the job. 

As they were ushered out into a fenced in training area, Max immediately went to work, while Nicole explained to Waverly how the training exercises worked. Seven different wooden boxes were set up, four held some sort of contraband, drugs, bombs and guns. While the other three held food and treats to try and distract the weak from the strong.

Nicole would never doubt Max’s nose as he went to each and every box, sitting at the ones that held the different contraband. As the trainer from before came out, showing which boxes held the contraband, it showed that Max had been correct on every single box.

Nicole couldn’t help but feel pride bubble in her chest.

“Are you ready for the puppies?”

Nicole nodded.

“Max!  _Fuss_ ”  Nicole yelled sternly, and instantly Max was by her side. She didn’t need Max accidentally giving away the answers on a critical test.

A cute little stampede of seven puppies came running out of the doors, instantly Nicole eliminated two of the boys as they were more preoccupied with wanting cuddles and pets from Waverly instead of doing their job.

Nicole’s eyes involuntarily searched for the pink collar, watching as she sat at box two, holding a bag of cocaine.

_Smart girl_.

However she wasn’t the only one who hit on the correct box. 

Another puppy was quickly eliminated when it flipped over the box to eat the treats underneath it. 

Nicole could barely keep her eyes off of the female puppy though, as she quickly sat at box three holding the handgun. She was off like lightening, immediately sniffing around the next few boxes before hitting and sitting at boxfive containing heroin. 

_One more box, you got this little girl_. 

Nicole found herself rooting for the female puppy, she was running and hitting the course faster than her male counterparts. 

At box 7, the female puppy barely had to sniff before she sat indicating the bomb she had located. Nicole did a silent cheer in her own head as the next few puppies finished the course seconds behind her.

With ‘worktime’ over the puppies all started to rough house and play with each other, Max looked up at Nicole whining, basically begging to be allowed to play. With a roll of her eyes, Nicole allowed Max to be the big puppy he was.

“Well; what do you think babe? Which puppy will it be?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole sighed as she took Waverly’s hand, walking them around the perimeter of the yard. “You don’t mind if I get a new K9 puppy?”

Waverly scrunched her nose in the way that Nicole always found ridiculously adorable, “why would I mind?”

Taking a big breath, Nicole looked deeply into Waverly’s eyes as she continued to hold her hands.

“I want you to move in with me. Or, just move in together. We can find a bigger place, bigger yard. I just know I love you, I want to come home every night to you, Max and Benji. So, if you say yes, I want to make sure you’re okay with having a third dog in the house.”

Nicole barely had time to steady herself as Waverly jumped in her arms, peppering kisses all over her face. “Baby!! Of course, yes. I would love to move in with you!”

Nicole laughed as she cupped Waverly’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing soothingly over them. “Yeah?”

“I am so in love with you Nicole. I would move to the middle of Brazil if you asked me too, and of course I don’t mind you getting a new K9 partner, I know how much this job means to you. Also to be honest, I’d excited to see the whole process and training of one.” Waverly gushed as she kissed Nicole softly on the lips.

Slowly Nicole helped Waverly down, as they walked hand in hand back to the puppies. 

“I like the girl. She was the smartest and fastest. I think she would be a excellent addition to the team.” Nicole admitted. 

Waverly hummed in understanding, “What should we name her?”

“Angel Faith Haught, because you’re my angel and faith because I have faith I’ll be a great K9 Officer again.” Nicole admitted.

Waverly smiled, obviously enamored with the name. “I really love it.” 

Nicole leaned down, pressing a small kiss to Waverly’s temple as she watched Max take special interest in one of the puppies. No other than Angel Faith Haught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Orange17 on ao3 also on twitter as DubiousOrange17 for writing the sex shop scene with me! Whichever parts were the funniest, she probably wrote it.


End file.
